The Dragonborn Returns
by kittygirl2010
Summary: Running from a past she can never forget, Rhiannon Tineber is captured by soldiers who mark her for death for no reason. On this day, her life will change and her destiny will unfold. Will her past return to haunt her? Or will she continue to defy what she once was and embrace what she is meant to become. Rated T to M depending on content. I do NOT own Skyrim. Just my OC's.
1. Bound Once More

_**(Hey everyone! I'm here with a new story! So I finished and platted Skyrim last week on my playstation! I absolutely LOVED it! So much so that I decided to write a fan fiction using my character. Anyway, just a few notes for you: I am not the best writer in the world, so please don't tell me how to write it, just give me a few pointers on how to make it better. Now I tried to make this more realistic then how they do it in the game. It's still the same story but with a few twists. Lastly, the name Sahdina is just a name I came up with for an elf with the Thalmor. She is not an actual character in the game. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it guys! ^.^)**_

**Chapter 1**

_"Bound Once More"_

The young Nordic woman ran through the dense fog to cover her tracks, her breath short and erratic. The crisp, cold air cut into her as she surveyed her surroundings. Those slavers were hot on her trail and she had to keep moving. Continuing forward a sudden decline in her footing caused her to lose her balance. She slipped and fell down the hillside.

Rolling through snow and dirt, she was tossed about like a rag doll. Hitting the bank of a river she slowly kept her composure. The wind had been taken from her lungs and she struggled to find air.

"This way! I heard something!" one of her pursuers called out.

"Find her! We must bring her back to Lady Sahdina! She will pay for what she has done to her husband!"

_Dammit!_ She thought as she bit her lip. _I can't go back there! I can't!_

Without thinking, the young woman quickly jumped into the river. The sharp cold sensation of the water hit her fast. She shivered as goose bumps covered her skin. She hid her cries of agony as the cold proved more than she could handle. Reaching the other side, she cowered into a tight ball on the ground. Shivering, as her now soaked tunic and foot wraps, clung to her body. She got to her feet, blowing air into her hands to try to get some kind of warmth. The sounds of her pursuers died down and nothing but the sounds of the river and wildlife could be heard.

_I finally lost them._ She thought with a sigh of relief.

The sudden crunching of leaves caused the young woman turn around quickly. Narrowly dodging a blade being thrust towards her, the slivery glint from the blade shot past, as it came an inch from her face. Startled from the attack, she rolled on the floor and tried to crawl away. The blade struck down into the earth and she screamed out. With a swift kick, she kicked the attacker in the shin. He yelped out in pain, holding his leg. The young woman crawled away but found herself being pulled back by her hair. Screaming in anger as her attacker held her by the hair, she came face to face with him. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

_A legion soldier?_

"Trying to escape? Looks like it didn't work for you. Bye the eight you are soaking wet! You're a fool to go swimming this time of year. Let's go!" he pulled her, or better yet dragged her, to his camp. Stupidly, the young woman tried to resist. The soldier now fed up with her, hit her on the back of the head with the hilt of his sword. The young woman let out a grunt of pain and all went black.

000

"Ugh…."

Rhiannon grunted in pain as she awoke. An annoying throbbing in her head caused her face to contort in grimace. She could hear nothing but her own heartbeat for a few minutes. Then very abruptly, the sound of creaking wood and thundering hoof steps engulfed her ears. For some reason everything became much louder and much more distinctive. Or maybe it was just the pain she felt from her encounter with the soldier.

Her blurry vision soon set eyes on a Nordic man in the required Stormcloak livery. His blonde hair lying just above his shoulders and his piercing blue eyes gave a disgusted look towards the driver of the carriage.

Rhiannon felt sick to her stomach. The constant swaying of the carriage did not help the throbbing of her head. Her wrists were burning from the rope bindings mixed with the cold mountain air. Her body began to shiver as a cold wind presented itself. Noticing her exhausted grumbles and shivering, the Nordic man turned his head.

"Finally awake, are we? You were trying to cross the border, right? You walked right into that imperial ambush, same as us, along with that thief over there."

Rhiannon's brow furrowed in confusion. _Border? Ambush?_

She turned her head towards the man in rags. He glared at the Stormcloak in disgust as he shouted towards him.

"Damn you Stormcloaks! Skyrim was fine until you came along! The Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell!" he gazed towards Rhiannon nervously. "You there…you and me-we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

The thief made a good point but the way he said it looked like she was some kind of criminal just like him. The Nordic man just rolled his eyes.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." He pointed out.

"Shut up back there!" an irritated legion soldier yelled out.

The thief looked to another Nordic man. Stocky and broad shouldered. A gag wrapped around his mouth as a convenience to those who hated him.

"What's with him, huh?" the thief asked with a raised brow.

The blonde Nord"s eyes widened in anger.

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!" the blonde Nord spat in defense of his fellow prisoner.

The thief's knees began to quiver.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion…but if they captured you…Oh gods…Where are they taking us?"

The blonde Nord just hung his head meekly. "I don't know…but Sovngarde waits."

The thief began to shake in fear. Realizing his situation was a lot worse than he expected. "This can't be happening….this isn't happening!" he yelped fearfully.

"What village are you from horse thief?" the blonde haired Nord asked curiously.

The thief just huffed.

"Why do you care?" the thief asked coldly.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

The thief's head lowered. No doubt he was thinking just that.

"Rorikstead…I'm…I'm from Rorikstead." The thief stated pitifully.

Rhiannon's eyes gazed at the gates to the village. It was time. The guard taking watch called out to the leader on horseback.

"General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting."

"Good. Let's get this over with." The general groaned.

_How in Oblivion did I get dragged into this?_ Rhiannon wined in her head. She was a bit on edge, but not as much as the horse thief.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me!"

Rhiannon watched General Tullius stop while the carriages still moved. She eyed the people talking to him and her blood began to boil. She twisted her bindings and balled up her fists.

_What in the world are THEY doing here?! _She thought with disgust.

"Look at him…General Tullius, the military governor. It looks like the Thalmor are with him!"

Rhiannon's blood boiled at the mention of their name.

"Damn elves, I bet they had something to do with this." He calmed himself down. "This is Helgen. I use to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny…when I was a boy, imperial walls and towers use to make me feel so safe."

"Whoa." The driver ordered the horse as he pulled the reins back.

Looking around, the thief was confused.

"Why are we stopping?" he asked nervously.

"Why do you think? End of the line." He stared at Rhiannon proudly. "Let's go… shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us."

As each prisoner got off, a legion soldier marked them off. Ulfric led the others off proudly. He hopped off and landed on his feet. The thief was reluctant to get off, his nerves getting the better of him.

"No, wait! We're not rebels!" Lokir yelled.

"Face you death with some courage, thief." The blonde Nord groaned impatiently.

The thief's emotions became uncontrollable as he frantically eyed each prisoner. He faced the blonde haired Nord with eye's as wide as silver platters.

"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" he pleaded.

The legate in charge of their carriage abruptly spoke out to the prisoners. "Step up to the block when we call your name." she stated coldly.

The blonde Nord groaned in anger. "Empire loves their damn lists!" he cursed under his breath.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm."

Ulfric stuck out his chest proudly and walked with confidence to the block. The blonde Nord nodded in respect towards him.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric." Ralof said proudly, giving a gracious nod to the gagged leader.

"Ralof of Riverwood."

_Good luck to you_. Rhiannon thought as she watched him go. She glanced toward the thief, who was completely beside himself. His knees were shaking and his lips were quivering. The names continued to be called.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

Lokir's eyes widened in fear. He finally went insane.

"NO! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" he suddenly dashed forward and ran for the exit.

The legate tried to grab him but he slid from her grasp.

"HALT!" the legate screamed.

Lokir turned back for a second, confident that he was going to escape.

"You're not going to kill me!" Lokir yelled confidently.

"Archers!" she lowered her arm in a fast pace, indicating to strike…

It was over in an instant. Lokir didn't even have time to cry out. A victorious grin stretched from ear to ear across the legate's face. She was cold and unwavering in her question.

"Anyone ELSE feel like running?" she coldly stared Rhiannon down, clearly aiming the question towards her.

Rhiannon wanted to prove her wrong, but these were professionally trained soldiers, not swords for hire. So she remained still, waiting for her name to be called. The soldier checking off the list had a confused look on his face. He checked it twice over and called Rhiannon over.

"You there, step forward." The Nord said as he motioned for her to come over.

Rhiannon stepped forward still shivering from her soaked tunic. _This is just great. I'm shivering like a wet dog. These soldiers must mistake me for a coward._

The soldier looked at her up and down. The legate chuckled in her face. "This milk-drinker looks like she's going to piss herself."

"Who are you?" he asked.

Rhiannon remained silent. Should she even say her name? If she did, would they kill her on sight? The legate eyed her more closely.

"I think I know who this is." She said with a grin plastered her face.

The soldier's brow lifted curiously.

"She's a wanted woman this one. A slave I think and worth ten thousand gold in Cyrodiil. She goes by the name of Rhiannon Tineber. It's funny that a Nord comes home to Skyrim only to be caught by us."

The soldier gave Rhiannon a look she did not expect, a solemn look of pity.

"Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list." The young man asked as he searched the list once more.

The legate rolled her eyes. "Forget the list. She goes to the block."

Pain filled the soldier's eyes as he had to condemn a prisoner to death of which reasons he did not know.

"By your orders, Captain." He looked to Rhiannon with anguish. "Follow the captain prisoner. I'm sorry…. at least you'll die here, in your homeland."

Rhiannon nodded to the soldier respectfully. It seemed that he was the only one who cared. She followed the captain, or she should really call her the bitch, to the other prisoners awaiting their death. The blank stares of the villagers and the headsman brought painful memories back for Rhiannon. She saw these same stares many times before…stares of lustful, disgusting pigs who bartered for her.

General Tullius went face to face with the gagged and humiliated Ulfric Stormcloak.

"Ulfric Stormcloak….some here at Helgen call you a hero…but a hero does not use a power like The Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne."

Ulfric could do nothing but ball up his fists and grunt in protest. Rhiannon could tell that General Tullius had struck a nerve in the proud man.

"You started this war! Plunged Skyrim into chaos and now the empire is going to put you down and restore the peace!"

Suddenly a loud bellowing cry sounded from the mountains… a cry that pierced the skies and put everyone at Helgen on edge. Even the soldiers were uneasy, placing their shaking hands on the hilts of their swords.

"What was that?" a soldier asked as his knees began to buckle underneath him.

General Tullius waved his hand dismissively. Ignoring it like it never happened. "It's nothing. Carry on."

"Yes, General Tullius." She walked over to a priestess. "Give them their last rights, for they will need them. Divines judged you all for the crime's you have committed against the empire."

The priestess began to speak the words that any Nord would recognize…the rights before a man or woman dies. To be judged in their time of dying by the Divines and whether to be sent to Sovngarde or to the depths of Oblivion. Rhiannon did not worship one god in particular but she knew of their presence, thus she prayed to all. A distant memory, her mother and father giving her an amulet of Talos, came to mind. She broke out of her thoughts, watching an antsy Stormcloak storm over to the priestess.

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with!" the prisoner yelled rudely.

"As you wish." The priestess backed away from the soldier, who was clearly in a hurry to die.

The legate pushed him to his knees and roughly put her iron boot on his back, forcing him to the block.

"Come on! I haven't got all morning!"

The headsman raised his axe.

"My ancestors are smiling upon me imperials! Can you say the same?!" the stormcloak soldier yelled.

The axe fell hard and fast. It was quick, but gruesome all the same. The head rolled into the basket and a puddle of crimson lay under the body where it once connected. Rhiannon's stomach churned as she felt a sense of nausea, blankly staring at the crimson puddle.

Ralof lowered his head in respect for his fellow comrade. "As fearless in death as he was in life."

Rhiannon was stunned, now realizing her situation she felt the panic creeping in. The legate pointed to her and smirked.

"Next, the Nord in the rags!" the legate yelled as she pointed to Rhiannon.

The loud bellowing cry returned and everyone stood with sword in hand, ready for anything to happen.

"There it is again….Did you hear that?" the brown haired soldier asked.

The legate rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I said, next prisoner!" she yelled impatiently.

_Is this bitch deaf?_ Rhiannon thought as she was forced over to the block. She couldn't believe this! A prisoner to the legion yet she had committed no crimes against them. It was true that she was wanted, but not for anything against the legion. Still…what was left for her to live for? She had no family or relatives and there was no way she was going back to those highborn bastards! She felt the boot forced upon her back. Reluctant to put her head on the crimson stained block, she whimpered and arched her back. Her head was placed against the cold blood…her vision seeing nothing but a ready headsman and the vast sky.

The loud cry was heard once more but his time Rhiannon saw a large black beast. Her eyes widened in fear as the beast disappeared from view behind the tower. _What the…?_

Lucky for her, she wasn't the only one who saw the colossal beast.

"What in Oblivion is that?!" a soldier in the tower cried.

"Sentries, what do you see?" the legate asked with concern in her voice.

"In the clouds….it's…it's a…!" the sentry stopped suddenly, leaving an eerie silence.

The titanic black beast landed on the small tower. It met Rhiannon's gaze and narrowed his eyes, almost as if it was human, relishing in its victory.

"DRAGON!" a prisoner yelled out.

_**FUS…**_

The word bellowed from within the dragon's throat and pierced Rhiannon's ears like a sword scraping the ground. It was an attack of some sort. It knocked the headsman off his feet and toppled him over her. Rhiannon kicked him off and searched him. There was no knife and the headsmen's axe broke from the dragon's attack. All she could hear was screaming when the beast attacked again.

_**RO…DAH!**_

"AAAAGH!" Rhiannon wanted to hold her ears but with her hands bound it was impossible. The adrenaline and endorphins kicked into high gear. Her head was throbbing. The smell of death and smoke filled her nose. She heard nothing but the sound of her heartbeat as rubble came crashing down from above. Trying to hear her surroundings, only one voice came through.

"Get up! Come on, the gods won't give us another chance! Hurry, this way!"

Rhiannon scrambled to her feet. The dragon soared above her in circles, sending fireballs down from the sky. It saw her and continued to circle around. It roared out, but it also did something that Rhiannon did not expect.

_**Dovahkiin! Mu krif fah hin sahlo lein! Zu loost ni vodahmin! Zu fen drun vulom wah hin lein mahfaeraak!**_

_It…it spoke! I don't understand what it's saying but it's definitely speaking! It's so angry…_

Breaking out of her thoughts, Rhiannon made her way into the tower. The dragon yelled out once more and she screamed while falling to her knees into the tower. It felt as if someone had put needles into her ears.

"Jarl Ulfric…What is that thing? Could the legends be true?" Ralof asked as he leaned against a wall to catch his breath.

Ulfric just huffed in denial. "Legends don't burn down villages." Ulfric added bluntly.

Rhiannon glared at him.

"Then you must be blind. Have you not seen what that thing is doing out there? I'd say they do! Have you not heard its continuous shouts? Its language as it mocks you all?!"

"We need to move, now! Ralof, take her up…get this milk-drinker out of here!" Ulfric yelled.

Ralof helped Rhiannon to her feet. "Up through the tower, let's go!"

He practically pulled Rhiannon up the stairs. Rhiannon didn't want to face the dragon again but clearly she had no choice. A Stormcloak soldier was on the top of the stairs clearing rubble. Rhiannon got on her knees and started helping. Behind her, she heard a loud booming noise like thunder. The wall exploded into rubble and Rhiannon became still. She came face to face with the giant beast. It spotted her and started to arch back, opening its mouth. She felt the heat arriving and dashed for the edge of the wall. The other soldier did not move, frozen in fear.

_**YOL!**_

Flames bellowed out from the beast's large mouth as it shouted. Rhiannon screamed out from the pain in her ears. The soldier didn't make it, for the flames burned him alive. Rhiannon fell to her knees, trying to catch her breath.

_If it continues like it is…I'll go mad! How can they not hear it?!_

The dragon flew away and continued its rein of destruction on the village. Ralof pointed to a house across from them. It was on fire with a gaping hole through the roof.

"See that building there? Jump through the roof, it's the only way! We'll meet up in the keep, don't worry."

Rhiannon's eye's widened as her mouth gaped open.

_Through the what?! You've got to be kidding me!_ She thought with fear as she stared at the burning roof. There was no way in oblivion she could make that jump! These Stormcloaks were crazy!

Rhiannon closed her eyes and cleared her head. She took a few breaths and calmed herself down.

_Okay Rhiannon, think…death by fall…or dragon food…death by fall or dragon food?_

Backing up, she got a running start….then she jumped. She yelled out as she went over the small chasm. With a barrel roll and loud grunt she landed in the house, running into a wooden dresser. The adrenaline came and her heart began to beat a whole lot faster. She nervously chuckled as she realized she was alive.

"Papa get up! Please get up!" a small boy's voice pleaded.

"Hamming get over here, now!" another voice rang out.

Rhiannon jumped down from the second floor and saw the list holder urging a boy towards him.

"Don't look up, just focus on me." The soldier soothed, making sure the boy's gaze was on him.

The boy was frightened, unable to move from where he stood. He looked at the soldier and nodded, letting him know he was coming.

"That a boy, Hamming. You're doing great." He urged the boy to him trying to get him closer.

The dragon came from the skies and landed behind the small boy, it looked at Rhiannon with narrowed eyes again.

_It's looking at me again! Why?_ Rhiannon thought as she yelled her warning.

"Watch out!" Rhiannon yelled to the soldier, pointing at the dragon.

"Gods…everyone get back!" he yelled as he grabbed the boy close to him. Rhiannon ran to them and they all barely missed the flames. The dragon flew back up to continue its destruction. Noticing Rhiannon was there, the list holder nodded in thanks.

"So you're still alive prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way." He turned and faced the elder man. "Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join his defense."

"Gods be with you, Hadvar." The old man open heartedly prayed.

"Let's go prisoner!" he yelled with an outstretched hand.

Rhiannon ran close behind him as she watched the skies for the infernal beast.

"Stay close to the wall!" Hadvar yelled as they jumped into a ditch. Stumbling, Rhiannon lost her footing and fell face first into the dirt. Hadvar helped her to her feet when a powerful wind blew past.

Landing on the wall above, the dragon opened its mouth and let out its ferocious attack.

_**YOL! **_

The flames came once more from the dragon's large mouth. With it, the ear wrenching pain. Rhiannon screamed again. Swearing under her breath, she kicked a nearby wall in anger. How many more times must this dragon torment her?

"Quickly, follow me!" Hadvar yelled, pulling her along.

The imperials were fighting for their lives. With General Tullius leading them, archers were shooting their arrows into the sky. Meanwhile, the swordsmen below waited for the dragon to land. Bodies of the former town's villagers dotted the ground. Rhiannon wanted to help, but with her hands bound, she couldn't do anything.

_Can they really win though…against a dragon?_ She wondered as she kept close to Hadvar.

"Hadvar, head for the keep! We're getting out of here!" General Tullius ordered.

Hadvar pulled Rhiannon with him as they headed for the keep. Ralof appeared and Hadvar pointed his sword towards Ralof, pushing Rhiannon back with a strong arm.

"Ralof, you damn traitor, out of my way!" he yelled in anger.

Ralof's eyes narrowed challengingly. "We're escaping, Hadvar. There's no stopping us this time!"

_We?_ Rhiannon thought with a raised eyebrow.

"You, come on, into the keep!" Ralof shouted as he almost dragged her with him.

"Come on, prisoner! Let's go!" Hadvar yelled.

Both Ralof and Hadvar were calling for her. Standing there, she clenched her fists in anger.

_Really?_! She thought with disgust. _They're making me choose a side?!_

What was a better choice? Dying as a dragon's lunch, dying in a keep with a Stormcloak or dying in a keep with a legion soldier?

_Why me? Can this get any worse?_

Almost instinctively, the dragon landed, ready to strike. Rhiannon darted inside with the legion soldier, Hadvar. After all, that stupid Stormcloak told her to jump out of a tower! Who knows what other ideas were swirling in that head of his! This didn't mean that she was joining either side's cause. She had no interest in political affairs unless they involved false causes against the people of he land. All she wanted was to get away from the damn dragon and its loud voice!

Rhiannon sighed in relief as she slid down the door to the stone cold floor.

_What in Oblivion did I just get myself into?_

_***(For anyone who wanted to know what Alduin said. "Dragonborn! We fight for your weak world! I hath not forgotten! I will bring darkness to your world forever!")**_


	2. Escape From Helgen

**Chapter 2**

"Escape From Helgen"

"Looks like we're the only ones who made it."

Rhiannon just sat on the floor still paralyzed with fear from her close encounter with the dragon. She took a big gulp of air as her erratic breathing began to slow down. As she began to stand, her legs locked up and fell under her. A sharp pain shot through her foot, causing her to grimace in pain.

_That damn Stormcloak_!_! I hope it's not broken._

"Was that really a dragon? A bringer of the End Times?"

Rhiannon coldly responded, fully of aware that it was the exhaustion talking.

"Have you ever seen a giant lizard destroying a town since they "supposedly" went extinct?"

Hadvar just grumbled at her response.

"Then yes, I think that was a dragon. Sorry for pushing you under the carriage like that but I'm not in a good mood. One thing's for sure, whoever said dragons were extinct has a lot of explaining to do."

"We should probably keep moving. Come here, let me see if I can get those bindings off."

Rhiannon gave him an evil glare, causing him to flinch back.

"W-what?" he said nervously.

"Why are you freeing me? Especially now that we're safe? What's the catch?"

"There isn't a catch. You could be useful in getting out of here."

"Oh, I am, am I? Well don't you worry about that, I've been in those shoes before." She toyed with him by bowing. "Please release these bindings, master!"

Hadvar just huffed in annoyance.

"Just come here and let me free you."

Rhiannon was reluctant to walk up to him but he made a good point. The bindings weren't going to cut themselves. She cautiously walked up, ready in case he tried anything. She held out her arms and he brought out a steel dagger. Cutting off the bindings gently, he held her wrists to prevent less pain.

The ropes fell and in their place were old scars and soon to be new ones. Hadvar stared at her wrists painfully.

"I'm sorry…no one should go through this without reason."

"I agree, but most people think of others as property. To be used and toyed with as they see fit. Don't expect me to tell you about my past. My past is no one's business but my own."

"Fair enough. I'm counting on you so don't do anything stupid. Take a look around, there should be plenty of gear to choose from. I'm going to see if I can find something for those burns."

Rhiannon cocked her neck and smirked. Hadvar left her alone and went on the opposite side of the room. Rhiannon limped to a chest that caught her eye. Opening it slowly, since her wrists stung from the new wounds overlapping the old, she took out the gear inside. A set of imperial livery, boots and an iron sword lay gently in the chest. Rhiannon's small dainty hands picked up the sword. She struggled as the weight strained her wrists. She winced in pain as he holstered it to her hip.

"Go and put on that armor. Don't worry about testing that sword, I understand." He stood there staring at her.

Rhiannon cleared her throat, hoping he would catch on.

"O-oh…ehem…my apologies." He turned around facing the door.

Making sure that he wasn't looking, Rhiannon stripped down. She gently fitted herself into the armor. Sitting down in a nearby chair she strapped on the boots. Giving her foot a few gentle stomps, she went back to Hadvar.

"Alright, let's keep moving." He took hold of the metal ring and pulled it down. The wooden door creaked open and they went through.

"Come on, this way."

Rhiannon followed him down the short hallway. Rhiannon just looked at Hadvar as her mind turned like gears in a dwarven invention.

_Why is he helping me? I'm a Nord, his enemy. If I were any other prisoner, this would be a perfect opportunity to strike._

Yet he was trusting her with his life and they had only just met.

"What are you doing? We have to get out of here!"

"Just…give me a minute. I need…" the other voice breathed out tirelessly "to catch my breath."

Hadvar's eyes narrowed.

"Hear that?"

Rhiannon nodded nervously.

"Stormcloaks…maybe we can reason with them."

Before opening the door, he turned back towards Rhiannon.

"How good is your sword arm? I might need you in there in case things get ugly."

Rhiannon stared at the sword on her hip and then to her hands. The scars gave off a gruesome sheen.

"Adequate, but I'm willing to learn."

"Okay. Just be careful. Stormcloaks are very cunning and will get you when you least expect it." He opened the door and slowly walked in. The Stormcloaks were startled and pulled out their weapons. Hadvar held up his hands.

"Hold on, now. We only want to-"

"Yaaaaagh!"

Both Stormcloaks charged toward Hadvar. Rhiannon tried to muster the strength to carry her sword but her wrists were sore and tightened whenever she gripped the hilt. The female Stormcloak took her attention off Hadvar and on to Rhiannon.

Unaware of this, Rhiannon was violently shoved to the floor by the soldiers shield. Her grip on her sword loosened as she dropped it. Hadvar, finally able to grab the other soldier from behind, slit the soldiers throat and scrambled to Rhiannon's side.

Just as the female Stormcloak raised her sword, Rhiannon closed her eyes. Wet drops hit her face and she looked up. The female Stormcloak, sword still raised was shaking with eyes wide open. A sword piercing through her chest. The woman gurgled and dropped her sword, falling to her knees.

Hadvar pulled out his sword and the woman fell…lifeless. Hadvar gave her a stare she was all too familiar with.

_Of course he would look at me like that. I froze. What will I do if I can't pick up a sword?_

"You alright? Here." He held out his hand to her.

"I-I'm sorry…I…I froze up."

"It's all right. Your wrists and hands are weak. Any in your situation would have done the same."

Rhiannon hung her head in shame. She couldn't help anyone like this. She was dead weight.

Hadvar opened the iron gate and they both stepped through. They headed down a steep stairwell and took a sharp right. Rhiannon continued when Hadvar pulled her back

"Look out!"

The dragon's roar echoed into the keep. Luckily it didn't bother Rhiannon as much as it did earlier. The ceiling collapsed and stray rubble threatened to fall on top of Hadvar and Rhiannon. Hadvar stood in front of her and shielded them both. Dust pillowed from the debris and they choked on it. Coughing, Hadvar walked up to the now blocked hallway.

"Damn…that dragon doesn't give up easy."

Catching her breath, Rhiannon pointed to a door on the left. Inside, more Stormcloak soldiers were looking for a way out as well as trying to steal what was in the room.

Realizing that Hadvar and Rhiannon were in the room, the soldiers attacked. Rhiannon gripped her sword and picked it up. The weight strained her wrists but she pushed on. Hadvar bashed into the first soldier with his shield while Rhiannon avoided the second's attacks. The second soldier lunged at Rhiannon once more and stumbled as she dodged. Rhiannon countered with a strike to the soldier's leg. The soldier cried out in and bent over to the source of the pain. Rhiannon struck deep through his chest.

Hadvar kicked his opponent in the knee and then bashed his face with his shield. The soldier stumbled and Hadvar quickly decapitated him with a clean strike.

"No one here now. You did pretty good. How are your wrists?"

Rhiannon winced but she was alright.

"They're sore, but I'll live."

"Good." He looked around the room. "An old storeroom, huh? See if you can find any potions or anything else useful. I'll be over here. Feel free to take anything."

Rhiannon was much obliged to take what she could. She took everything she could carry. Ingredients, potions, as well as some wine. She even had a quick bite to eat. She met back up with Hadvar when she was ready.

"Done then? This way."

Rhiannon's foot really started to bother her. Limping to keep up with Hadvar, sounds of a fight erupted in the next room. Hadvar froze as he realized where they now were.

"Gods, torture rooms…I wish we didn't need these. Come on."

Rushing in for the last few moments, Rhiannon and Hadvar kept their swords sheathed. Rhiannon gazed at the two bodies on the ground. Two more of her "kinsman" lay dead, but not by her hands. In all reality she would consider herself an imperial since she lived in Cyrodiil her whole life. She never knew of Skyrim until now.

The hooded man and his guard confronted her.

"Boy, why is this Nord dressed in our livery? Do you have a death wish?" He turned to face Rhiannon. "Woman, who of our comrades did you kill and steal their armor from?"

"Hold on, now…we don't want trouble. She's different."

"Different? Ha!" the other soldier scoffed. "Different how? Last time I checked every Nord was fighting for Ulfric Stormcloak"

"She's different because when given the chance to choose, she chose me over Ralof, another Nord."

"These Nords here seemed a bit upset by the way I've been entertaining their comrades."

"Just trust me, she's different. She's been very helpful, even if her wrists are too wounded to carry a sword."

The necromancers guard confronted them both yelling his threats towards Rhiannon.

"In my opinion all Nords go to that bastard Ulfric eventually! I say we just kill her now!" He thrust his sword towards her. Barely dodging it, the blade barely grazed Rhiannon's side. Hadvar stepped in between them. The necromancers guard was taken aback. His anger boiling over.

"What are you doing? Protecting a Nord! Move out of my way! She must die!"

"Well, if that were so, then you would have to kill me too."

"W-what?"

"You didn't know, did you? That I was a Nord? Well come on, kill me."

"I…" he lowered his sword. Ashamed of how far he went.

"Don't you even know what's going on? A dragon is attacking Helgen! We need to move, now!"

The imperial necromancer rolled his eyes.

"A dragon? Please, don't make up such nonsense. Although…" his eyes wondered to the hallway. "I did hear some odd noises coming from over there."

"Then come with us. We all have the same goal don't we…to get out of Helgen?"

"I agree with the prisoner…well, I should say ex-prisoner. We need to get out of here."

"You have no authority over me, boy."

"Apparently you didn't hear me. The keep is under attack!"

"Forget the old man. I'll come with you."

"Are you sure?" Hadvar asked curiously.

"Yes…consider it my apology. I was out of line."

"Alright, let's move."

Following Hadvar down a long hallway and through a disturbing room full of hanging cages, Rhiannon made her way through a winding tunnel leading to more Stormcloaks trying to find the way out. Before they could draw their swords, Rhiannon and Hadvar attacked with the other guard at their side. Archers began shooting their arrows while the rest charged in. Rhiannon kept her shield up, protecting herself from the onslaught of attacks. Hadvar was making quick work of the other enemies. The creaking of a bow string being pulled back caught Rhiannon's attention. Being aimed at the other legion soldier Rhiannon ran to him. The stormcloak archer caught on and decide to change targets, aiming at Rhiannon. The arrow came fast and went straight through Rhiannon's shoulder. The legion soldier immediately took out his bow and shot back, killing the stormcloak in one shot.

Hadvar rushed over and looked at Rhiannon's shoulder. Rhiannon could do nothing but grimace and whine each time the arrow was touched which caused her to bite her lip in pain.

"This is going to be painful…I have to break the tip and push the other end out. I'll count to three before breaking the tip but the rest I have to do quickly."

Rhiannon nodded, trying to slow her breathing to calm her nerves.

"Ready? One…two…" he broke the tip on two and Rhiannon screamed in agony as her back arched. To make things worse, Hadvar immediately came around the pushed the other side of the arrow out.

"What happened to three?" the other soldier teased as he said what was on Rhiannon's mind.

"No artery was punctured…" Hadvar smelled the tip "and there's no poison. You are one lucky girl, but we need to get out of here soon so you don't lose too much blood or risk infection.

Saying their goodbyes to the other soldier, who refused to leave the necromancer behind, Hadvar helped Rhiannon cross the bridge. As soon as they had crossed, it was quickly destroyed by falling rubble. The echo of the dragon's roar came again.

"Damn…no going back that way. It's a good thing that didn't fall on top of us. We better push on. I'm sure the others will find another way."

_If there are others…_

Trudging through the creek was unbearably hard on Rhiannon's foot. She was already injured plain as day by the arrow, she didn't want Hadvar to have to carry her too. The rocks applied more pressure on it then she would have wanted. Now with makeshift wrappings around her shoulder she hopped that this was all her body was to suffer. They hit a dead end too small and narrow for even her to get through.

"Hmm…that doesn't seem to go anywhere. Guess we'd better go this way."

A cold breeze filled the tunnel and Rhiannon shivered. Hadvar got ahead of her as she stopped for a moment to rest. Placing her hand on the wall she yelped in alarm as it hit something sticky.

_Oh great…now what?_

"Hadvar?" she yelled out as she continued down the white covered tunnel. Entering a large cavern, giant frostbite spiders dropped to the floor. Spitting out from their mouths, Rhiannon side-stepped out of the way to narrowly dodge the oncoming poison filled spit. On the ground, Hadvar was fighting for his life against a spider threatening to wind him up.

_If that stuff gets in any of my wounds it will be all over…but Hadvar…_

She knew the risks but she still jumped in to save him. Taking a swipe at all the smaller ones, she watched herself as she kept an eye on the spider's attacks. Killing the smaller one's was easy but it was the big one that proved to be the hardest. She swung constantly as she tried to get it away from Hadvar. It spit and lashed out, determined to protect it's next meal. Rhiannon got it back far enough to cut Hadvar free but at a great cost. As she cut the sticky web surrounding Hadvar, the spider spit out its poison, entering Rhiannon's cut along her side.

Hadvar took his sword and helped Rhiannon kill it. Making light of what would have been a dire situation Hadvar teased.

"What's next? Giant snakes?"

Rhiannon shivered as she stared him down.

"Please don't say that…I swear to the Divines if you jinxed us I'll…"

Another pathway where the creek led out was somewhat of a good sign. The creek had to come out somewhere and that meant they were close to getting out. Hadvar stopped in his tracks and crouched down.

"Hold up…there's a bear just ahead." He pointed to the large heap lying in a ball "See her? Personally I'd rather not tangle with a bear right now. We might be able to sneak by but if you're felling lucky, you can take this bow. Whatever you decide, I'll follow. Just take it nice and slow, okay?"

Rhiannon gladly took the bow but decided that tangling with a bear was not a good idea. She got cut by a sword, shot by an arrow and now poisoned by a spider. Getting bit by a bear was not on her to do list. Crouching, she quickly signaled Hadvar to go around. He nodded and they began to move. Step by step, Rhiannon made sure there was nothing to wake the sleeping animal. Once a good distance away they both sighed in relief.

"Whew…that was close."

A winding tunnel was the way out and along with it a blinding light. Rhiannon shielded her eyes as Hadvar ran toward it.

"This looks like the way out. I was starting to wonder if we'd ever make it."

Stopping dead in her tracks, Rhiannon was reluctant to go out. Standing in the light at the exit Hadvar motioned to follow.

"Come on, this is it!"

"What…what if that thing is still out there? I-I don't know if I can handle its shouting again."

"Shouting? You make it sound like it talks. Sure, it's loud but it doesn't talk."

_So he didn't hear it either…was I the only one?_

This just made Rhiannon feel worse. She felt alone even though Hadvar had been with her the whole time. No one heard the shouts she did as the dragon brought destruction upon Helgen. Everyone thought she was crazy back at the tower when she couldn't handle it. Rhiannon felt more alone than ever.

With a reassuring hand, Hadvar helped her out of the cave. Exhaustion began to suddenly tug at her. She started to feel lightheaded and shaky. Hoping that the colossal beast wasn't waiting on the outside, she said a silent prayer.

_Divines…guide me…_

**(Well there you have it. The second chapter is complete. I'm truly sorry for the late updates, my computer remains broken so I have to use my father's on weekends. I have four chapters complete but due to my computer being broken, I can only update them one at a time every weekend. I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to more. Please rate and review and I hope you will all continue to read. Thanks so much and look forward to the next one! Next chapter: Friends In Unlikely Places! Look forward to it! ^.^**


	3. Friends In Unlikely Places

**Chapter 3**

"_Friends in Unlikely Places"_

Adjusting her eyes to the bright light from Skyrim's sun, Rhiannon weakly stepped out. Her shivers got worse and worse, making her body weaker and weaker.

Holding his arm back to her, Hadvar stopped her.

"Wait."

A thundering wind blew like a raging storm, but there wasn't a cloud in sight.

Loud and clear, the familiar echo of the dragons call pierced the skies and Rhiannon's ears. Darting for cover behind a rock, the two watched as the colossal beast flew overhead and past a mountain. Disappearing from view they could finally relax. The pain in Rhiannon's foot was worse than ever. Her muscles locked up on her as she sat down. Kneeling down beside her, Hadvar noticed her shaking. He put a cold hand on her forehead, his eyes widened in shock.

"By the eight, you're burning up! Did you get bit by anything?"

Weakly, Rhiannon nodded.

"The spiders…one of them got poison in my cut on my side just as I was freeing you from the web. Other than that, just a cold swim before coming to Helgen." She began to breathe in and out tirelessly, revealing the next bad news.

"I didn't want to say anything but my foot, something's wrong with it."

Hadvar shook his head disapprovingly.

"By the Divines, you are proving to be quite the load. No point in worrying about it, now. We need to get you to Riverwood." He turned his back to her and crouched, holding out his arms behind him.

"How? Y-you can't carry me all the way…there. It's too much…for one person."

"You let me decide that. Come on, up you go."

Pondering to get on his back, Rhiannon reluctantly got on. Hadvar lifted her up with ease and began walking down the dirt path. With a cracking, shaky voice, Rhiannon tried to protest.

"Y-you don't have to do this…why are you helping me?"

Boosting her up to prevent her from sliding, he sighed in annoyance.

"Same reason you helped me get away from the spiders. Consider this a debt I previously had repaid…and a heartfelt apology. I knew from the minute I saw you on that cart that you weren't suppose to be there."

A smug look plastered onto Rhiannon's face in annoyance.

_Yet you said nothing when I was about to have my head loped off!_

A lonely dartwing dragonfly flew past and Rhiannon gazed in awe at the scenery before her. There were trees, grass and foliage of every kind. A large creek with clear blue water ran through it all. There were mountains in every direction with snow on their peaks.

Snow…it was the first time she had ever seen it. The only thing she remembered was sand…lots and lots of sand. Skyrim was truly a beautiful place.

"Hey!" Rhiannon broke out of her thoughts as Hadvar's voice broke through. "Hey! Don't fall asleep, we're almost there."

Rhiannon was too weak to answer, but she nodded to let him know she heard him. They passed some stones with unique carvings etched on to them. Hadvar noticed her eyeing them.

"Those are the Guardian Stones, three of the ancient thirteen that dot Skyrim. Don't worry , you'll get a chance to see them, but first…" he boosted her up again "We need to get you to Riverwood."

The sun was starting to set and Rhiannon began to doze of. There was silence between the two, but you could hear the deep breaths escaping his lips. Her weight was starting to make him tired.

_He's tired…stupid idiot should have left me._

"Listen…" Hadvar finally spoke, breaking the silence between them. "As far as I'm concerned, you've already earned your pardon. However, until we can get that confirmed, just stay clear of other imperial soldiers and avoid any other complications, all right? By the eight…" he boosted her up again as he took in a big gulp of air. "For a small thing…" he chuckled jokingly "You sure are heavy."

It was strange how quickly his attitude changed towards her. A "prisoner" and a well respected member of the legion working together was pretty unheard of. What a strange team indeed.

Rhiannon's head throbbed and her vision grew blurry as the dizziness crept in, exhaustion forcing her to slumber.

"This is Riverwood. It seems quiet enough. I wonder if we're the only one's who made it this far?" he looked toward the first building on the left. "There's my Uncle."

Bringing her to the stairs, he placed her down gently, placing her knapsack behind her for support.

"I'll be right back." He walked up the stairs to the man on the grindstone. "Uncle Alvar. Hello."

The large, broad shouldered man stood up. As if shocked to see Hadvar, his eyes widened.

"Hadvar?" he asked with a risen eyebrow "What are you doing here? Are you on leave from-"

He grew silent at Hadvar's appearance. His clothes were tattered and there were small cuts from blades slicing his skin. Dirt and grime covered his face and sweat ran down the sides of his face. There was spider web in his hair and he was breathing in and out from exhaustion. Alvar put his hands on Hadvar's shoulders.

"Shor's bones…what happened to you boy? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

Hadvar looked around nervously. "Shh…Uncle please, keep your voice down. I'm fine, but we should get inside."

"What's going on?" he asked as he noticed Rhiannon's frail figure on the stairs. "Who's this?"

"She's a friend…saved my life in fact. She's in bad shape and needs help. We need to go inside."

"Okay, okay. Come inside, then. Sigrid will get you a nice meal to eat and take care of your friend. You can tell me all about-"

A small thump interrupted the two conversing men as Rhiannon had passed out.

Running to her side the two men picked her up and brought her into the house.

A delusional and sweating Rhiannon tossed and turned as she dreamed.

"Let me go!"

The giant black dragon from Helgen held Rhiannon down like prey. Rhiannon could do nothing but struggle under the weight of the large beast. The roared out and Rhiannon screamed as her ears throbbed in pain as crimson blood began to pour out.

"Hin fen dir…" the dragon bellowed as his red eyes narrowed in victory. "Hon sey Thu'um!"

Rhiannon could not comprehend what the dragon was saying. She tugged on the dragon's claws begging to be set free.

"I don't understand! Please! What do you want?" she wiggled and writhed as she tried to break free. She could do nothing but watch as the dragon yelled the familiar words yelled in Helgen.

_**Fus…**_

"No…PLEASE!" Was all she could say as the dragon shouted once more.

_**RO DAH!**_

Rhiannon shot up screaming. A blue dress with a tan leather belt around her midriff area clung to her body. Looking around, she took in her surroundings. Next to her on the floor were some tan, leather calve high boots. A end table with a candle emitting just enough light to see. In front of her was a staircase going up to a second floor. The floorboards above creaked as someone walked along them. The footsteps grew louder as they echoed from the stairs. A slight pain tugged at her shoulder and her foot. Pulling the clothing off her left shoulder, she found white linen wrappings around her shoulder, faintly stained with blood. Doing the same with the fur blankets, her foot was wrapped as well.

"Are you alright? Sounds like you had quite the nightmare."

Startling Rhiannon, a woman appeared from the bottom of the staircase. About early forties with brown eyes and light orange hair, she walked up with her hands full. A bowl in her right hand and a tankard of water in her left, she set them down on the end table.

"Where am I? What happened?"

The woman smiled. "This is my home. My husband runs the forge outside where we have out shop. You were very sick and suffering from terrible infections in your injuries. On top of that you had frostbite spider venom in your system, causing you to shiver and have a high fever. You are very lucky to be alive in the condition you were in. Any later and it would have been too late. Divines be praised at your recovery. How do you feel?"

"Well…my shoulder hurts a little and my foot feels stiff…other than that, just tired."

Rhiannon's stomach growled loudly and she blushed in embarrassment. Sigrid let out a heartfelt laugh.

"I thought you'd be hungry. So I brought you something. Hope venison stew is alright."

"Y-yes, ma'am" she cleared her throat. "Thank you."

"Good. I will be upstairs if you need anything."

Rhiannon nodded and grabbed the stew. Taking her first bite, Rhiannon head a small coo of breath. Chewing the perfectly cooked venison, she looked around. Eyeing the staircase, very obvious pair of eyes were peering from behind them. Pretending not to notice, a light smile formed on her face as Rhiannon placed it to the rim of the bowl.

"You can come out, little one. I won't hurt you."

A sharp inhale of breath echoed in the small room as the girl revealed herself. No younger than ten, she came from behind the staircase. Small doe black eyes and shoulder length brown hair tied in a braid. Holding her hands behind her back she kept her eyes on Rhiannon while holding her head down. Rhiannon smiled at the young girl.

"Hello, young one. What's your name?"

The young, frail girl swayed side to side nervously as she was reluctant in giving her name.

"Dorthe."

"Dorthe…such a cute name. It's nice to meet you."

The young girl smiled and nodded.

"Now, Dorthe, do you mind telling me why you were hiding?"

"Dorthe hung her head meekly.

"Well I…I um…" she suddenly burst out. Talking a million words a minute. "Is it true you and my cousin saw a dragon? With big claws and sharp teeth that would go rawr rawr rawr and eat you? Was it as big as a house and-"

Dorthe continued to rant, leaving Rhiannon wide eyed and mouth gaping open.

"Dorthe! Don't bother our guest, she needs her rest."

Rhiannon suddenly burst out laughing. Holding her shoulder from the pain and wiping tears from her eyes, she tried to talk as the laughter tried to force itself out once more.

"Haha…it's alright. She's fine."

Dorthe stood there beaming. Looking expectantly at her, Dorthe waited for Rhiannon to reply.

"Sorry young one. If I tell you, it will give you nightmares."

Sigrid tapped her foot, waiting for Dorthe to come back upstairs.

"Aww…ok." She lowered her head and went back upstairs. Sigrid watched as she went up.

"I'm sorry about my daughter. She is very blunt with a very avid imagination. Do you need anything while I'm here? I have to run to the inn real quick."

"Not really but…where's Hadvar? I never got to thank him."

"He's already gone. Went back to fight this stupid war Skyrim's all a-blaze in. There's a note in the end table. He told me to tell you if you asked."

"Oh…thank you."

Sigrid waved goodbye as she went up the stairs. Rhiannon listened as Sigrid told Dorthe to go play outside with someone named Frodner. The door shut and all was quiet. Opening the end table, she found the letter. She picked it up and began to read.

_Rhiannon,_

_Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up. I have been called back to Solitude to help regain our men and continue the fight against Ulfric. While I'm there, I will talk to General Tullius about your pardon. After all, you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, you might want to make sure you are careful about who you present your past to. I heard more about you than I cared to know. Don't worry though, I won't tell a soul. There is one thing I do want you to do in return._

_Riverwood needs your help. Hell…all of Skyrim will need help now that dragon's have returned. When you are well, and on your feet, ask my father for the note to the Jarl of Whiterun. I need you to give him that message personally. No other eyes must see it. I pray you will be successful and I hop to see you out there again one day. Oh, and thank you for saving my life back in Helgen's Keep. Consider my debt repaid for saving yours._

_Until we meet again,_

_Hadvar_

Rhiannon smiled as he finished reading the letter. Her eyes felt heavy as she fell asleep once more.

Rhiannon was bed stricken for another week before she was able to walk again. Sigrid always protested about her injuries but Rhiannon always assure her that she was fine.

It was a beautiful morning in Riverwood and Rhiannon just returned from training with Faendal and Sven. She had been training in Archery and mild combat with them for the past four days after her ankle healed. Rhiannon was grateful to them both but was glad to get away from the two today since the usual argument about Camilla Velarius came up.

Sitting on the stairs of the blacksmith shop she leaned back. Sigrid, who was drying out some clothes, walked over with two tankards of water. Giving one to her, she asked in a worried tone.

"How was training today? Does anything hurt? How is your foot? Your shoulder?"

Rhiannon chuckled

"Sigrid, I'm fine, really." She took a sip of the cool water. "Training's going well. Sven and Faendal are really helpful, well, when they're not fighting about Camilla." She laughed again as she wiped her brow of sweat.

From out of no where, a man came stumbling up to the two women, setting his sights on Sigrid.

"Car-e to have a dr-ink with me, sweet Sigrid?" he leaned back and tried to keep his balance. Sigrid crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, letting out a very effortless sigh of annoyance.

"Drunk again, Embry? So early in the morning, too. Don't let my husband hear you talking like that to me or he'll stick your head in his forge."

A disgusted grumble and a gurgled burp was all that came out of the intoxicated man's mouth as he stumbled away.

Spitting out her water at Sigrid's comment, Rhiannon laughed at the poor man, even though she knew she shouldn't of.

"Does he always do that or is it only when he's no sober?" Rhiannon asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"You are correct, Rhiannon. Embry, or our town drunkard, only decides to use his honeyed words when he has a belly full of mead. What a sad man he is."

"So…" Rhiannon started but was reluctant in asking. "Would Alvar really do that?"

Sigrid raised an eyebrow. "Do what?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"You know…stick Embry's head in the forge? Wouldn't that be a bit extreme?"

A somewhat convincing grin plastered itself on Sigrid's face.

"Oh, I don't know. I just say that so Embry leaves me alone. To be honest though…" Placing her finger on her chin she pondered her response. Her usual smile returning. "I don't know what my husband would do. As long as Embry gets the message, we won't find out."

All was quiet and Alvar came over for a drink of water.

"Thank you, dear. I needed that."

"You're welcome. Why don't you take a rest. You've been working on that sword all morning."

"I will. I'm finished with it. Mind taking this sword to the inn for me, Rhiannon? My client is expecting it. I'm sure your foot could do with some more exercise anyway."

"Sure. Be right back."

Walking to the inn, Rhiannon felt a sense of peace. This hamlet felt more like home to her everyday. It was the longest she had ever stayed in one place.

Entering the inn, she saw Sven playing away on the lute and singing to a lonely, non sober, Embry. He nodded a greeting as she came in the door.

"Good morning, Orgnar." She asked as she placed the sword on the bar. "There's a client here who asked for a fixed sword from Alvar over at the blacksmith."

The man nodded and called the inn's owner.

"Delphine, has that client of Alvar's returned yet?"

"No, but I'll make sure she gets the sword."

Rhiannon noticed Delphine eyeing her strangely. She nodded and said farewell.

Upon exiting the inn, a thought came to mind. She had stayed with Alvar and his family for days now. She finally decided to tell them.

"Ah, Rhiannon. Did my client get her sword?"

Rhiannon shook her head.

"No, she was out, but Delphine said she'd give it to her."

An amusing grin stretched across Alvar's face.

"Listen…Alvar, Sigrid…"

Both stared at Rhiannon curiously.

"You both have done more for me than anyone has in my entire life. In fact, this whole village has. So I've decided…" she faced Alvar with a determined look. One that Alvar had seen before. "Alvar, I need to see that note you have from Hadvar. I've decided to leave in the morning…I'm going to Whiterun."

_**(There you guys go. Sorry for the late update but I hope you like it all the same. Don't worry, my other chapters will be longer, but the next few will have some filler. Mostly her journey to Whiterun and such, but not too long I'm hoping. Just a few things, I couldn't find the word "my" in Skyrim dragon language so I used the regular draconic version of "my" which is "sey". Hope I didn't confuse anyone there. I hope you enjoyed it and please look forward to the next chapter. I'll try to post it as soon as I can. Rate and review please and tell all your fanfiction friends. Next Chapter: Stranger In A New Town! Look forward to it! ^.^)**_


	4. Stranger In A New Town

_**(I'm finally back with another chapter guys. Sorry for the longer wait than usual. I've been SO busy lately with other things so I couldn't post earlier than I wanted. Anyway here is the next chapter. Enjoy!)**_

**Chapter 4**

"_Stranger In A New Town"_

The sun rose over the mountains in Riverwood and it was time for Rhiannon to go. On her last day with Alvar and his family, she went hunting by the Guardian Stones. Putting her knapsack over her shoulder, she walked to the border of the village. A desperate, high pitched call echoed in the night air. Turning around, Rhiannon saw little Dorthe running to her like a fawn to its mother.

"Dorthe? Why are you still awake? You should be in bed."

"Are you really leaving, Rhiannon? Can't you stay here?"

Rhiannon knelt down to the young girl whose eyes threatened tears. She placed her hand on Dorthe's head reassuringly.

"Don't worry, young one. I'll be back soon. I have something very important to do in Whiterun. Besides, it's not like you won't ever see me again. I'll come back to visit, I promise."

Dorthe nodded and stuck her hand into her dress pocket. Pulling out a gem she held it to Rhiannon.

"Here. This will bring you good luck. Oh and take this too. It's from mom and dad."

Rhiannon smiled weakly as she wiped the tears from the young girl's eyes. This is why she wanted to leave before any of them woke up. It was hard to say goodbye, even if she hadn't known them long.

"Thank you, little one. Now go back to bed before your folks realize you're gone. Don't get into trouble and don't-"

As she was about to finish, the young girl gave Rhiannon a tight hug.

"Be careful, big sis."

"I will little one… I will."

Getting up, Rhiannon waved goodbye as she walked down the stone path. A lonely Dorthe watching her go.

The fur armor that Alvar forged for her, fit like a glove. More comfortable than the heavy imperial livery that she was forced to wear in Helgen, it would keep her warm from the environs of Skyrim.

Rhiannon had made good time, the path began to wind down and she decided to stop and rest. Using the opportunity to read the letter, she took it out of her knapsack.

_Rhiannon,_

_It's hard to write this letter after what you said this morning. Sigrid was up and down about you leaving. She's still worried about your injuries. Dorthe has gotten quite attached to you. You're like a big sister to her. I packed some things for your journey and Sigrid packed you some bread and venison. The way to Whiterun isn't far, but with wolves, bandits…oh and dragons about, you can't be too careful. If you look in your knapsack, I forged a mace for you. It's not my best but it should serve you well. Hope that fur armor fits you well. Couldn't let you go out in that tattered piece of hogwash the imperials call armor. I hope you get there safe and sound. If you are ever in the area, come stop by. Dorthe will like that. May the gods watch over your battles friend and keep you safe._

_Alvar_

Howling in the distance startled Rhiannon. Jumping to her feet, she felt her heart beating as she surveyed her surroundings. Her new mace in hand, she waited for the wolves to make a move. Realizing that the wolves were not going to attack her, she packed her things and continued on.

With the city now in view, she made her way down the stretch of hillside, passing some guards escorting a prisoner. The clashing of steel caught her attention as she spotted a farm under attack by a giant. She had only heard stories of the tall beings with their massive clubs to strike down anyone too close to them. Three swordsmen were fighting it off as it swung its massive club.

One of the swordsmen was slashing at its legs while another was attacking from behind. The giant swung his club in anger, hitting a man to the ground.

_I should go help them!_ Rhiannon thought as she began running down the hill.

"Get up Farkas! Do not get distracted!" a red-haired woman yelled.

The giant swung his club towards the red-haired woman. She dodged by ducking down to avoid the swing. Her comrade wasn't so lucky. Sent flying by the impact, she hit the fertilized earth.

"Ria!" signaling for Farkas to make sure she was okay, she was ready to get back in the fight.

"Aela!" Farkas yelled as he pointed behind her.

Bow ready, she quickly turned around to be pushed by a woman who came from the nearby hillside. In Aela's peripheral vision, the giant's club smashed into the fertilized earth where she was standing. The mysterious girl who saved her dove into the battle. Aela's brow rose curiously as she watched the young girl fight the colossal being.

Placing an arrow into its rest she stretched the string back. She released it and the arrow whistled towards the giant. Hitting the giant's eye, it became even angrier. Rhiannon ran into the fight with her mace, striking its hands that clasped the club. The burly fighter, Farkas, struck at the giant's legs, while a recuperated Ria, joined him.

Rhiannon hopped onto the giant's back and struck its head. Roaring in pain, the giant fell to it's knee's. With the final blow, Aela struck an arrow through the giant's head.

When the fight was over, there was complete silence and the fast, erratic breaths of the fighters. Rhiannon's foot felt tight and she slumped to the floor to massage it. Although it had healed, it had been a while since she fought anything. A helping hand was placed in front of her as she ran her fingers over her foot.

"That was quite the battle. You handled yourself well, shield-sister."

Rhiannon took his hand, her brow rising at his comment.

"Shield-sister?"

The young girl who was hit by the giant's club rested on her sword as she answered Rhiannon's question.

"It's what we call our comrades in battle. You were a great help to us. Maybe she can join up, eh Farkas?"

"We'll have to see, Ria but it is not yours or mine to decide that. What do you think Aela?"

The red-haired woman joined the three and put her bow back behind her back.

"Neither is it mine, Farkas. Only the leader can decide that. If she wants to join that is. We were lucky to have another helping hand today. You are a woman who I can truly call a fellow warrior. You handled yourself well, shield-sister. I'm Aela, one of the five in the Circle. This is Farkas, another of the five and a warrior in training named Ria."

"Nice to meet you. What are you? Are you all mercenaries? Or swords for hire?"

Aela scoffed as she cut off the toes of the giant and took it's valuables.

"Please! Those people wished they were us! We are the Companions of Jorrvaskr and we help those who need it…if the coin is right of course."

"I see…sorry if I offended you."

"Just remember the difference before you ask next time."

Aela began walking towards the city, Ria following close behind. Farkas chuckled as he put a hand on Rhiannon's shoulder.

"Don't take what she says too personally. She's always like that. All her conversations end with her talking like she's got a sword up her arse. Hope to see you around." He ran up to Aela, a huge grin plastered on his face. "You didn't thank her, Aela. She saved your life. Wow…I never thought I'd hear those words. _You_ needed saving?" he laughed as Aela punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut up, ice brain! Let's go!"

Rhiannon followed a few ways behind gazing in awe at the towering walls. It wasn't as high or impressive as other giant cities she had seen, but it was still impressive. The land around was flat and barren and the grass was churned with the colors of green and brown. There were stables to her right and the hill to the main gate at her left.

Walking up the hill, she was stopped at the gate by the guard on duty.

"Halt. No entry due to dragon's about. Official business only."

Taking out the letter, Rhiannon made it clear she wanted in.

"Riverwood calls for the Jarl's aid. I have news on the attack at Helgen."

The guard was hesitant, but after being persuaded, he let her in.

"Alright, but we'll be keeping an eye on you. It might be days before you can get an audience with the Jarl. He is very busy at the moment."

_Great_ Rhiannon thought in annoyance._ A pompous arse who has little to no time with common rabble._

The city was a blaze in the gossip about Helgen. A blacksmith hammered away at a workbench while some guards were huddled together with the talk of dragons.

"Hey! How did you get in here?"

Rhiannon froze as another guard stopped her.

"The guard on duty let me in. I have news of Helgen."

"Well…alright. Just don't cause any trouble. Got it?"

He walked back to his post, leaving Rhiannon to sigh in relief.

"Getting an audience with the Jarl won't be easy y'know. He's been very busy as of late due to the spotting of a giant black dragon."

"Where can I find the Jarl?"

"In case it's not obvious enough, the highest building in Whiterun is where the Jarl stays. It's ironically called Dragonsreach. Good luck."

Walking up the stone streets, Rhiannon found herself in the town square. Small shops and kiosks lined the square with the inn facing them all. Going to the Jarl was important but if what everyone was saying about him being busy was true, she could spare a few hours sleeping.

Ever since Helgen, Rhiannon had nothing but nightmares. All of them being the colossal black dragon pinning her down as prey. Trying to understand what it wanted and ending with her being crushed by its loud voice. Would she have the same dream again? It was very likely that she would.

Every day, Rhiannon went to Dragonsreach in hopes to get an audience with the Jarl. Unfortunately, to no avail, she couldn't. It wasn't all that bad though. It seemed that everyone she went in town, someone needed help. Everywhere she made deliveries, became a sword for hire, fetched items from caves and hideouts and helped forge weapons and armor for the blacksmith. Almost five thousand septims filled her pockets and she needed to find a safe place for them. One of the strangest things was that she didn't have the same nightmare. All she could see in her dream was a pair of red eyes narrowing and a word being bellowed in the same language.

"Rhiannon Tineber?

Rhiannon lifted her head to see a man dressed in noble robes.

"Y-yes?"

"I'm the Jarl's steward and I understand you've been trying to get an audience with the Jarl?"

Rhiannon nodded.

_Finally!_ "Ah, yes. I have news about Helgen. I was there and have a letter from the people of Riverwood."

"Well, the gods were certainly watching over you."

"I guess…about my audience?"

"Oh, right. We can squeeze you in for tomorrow."

"Thank you. That's perfect."

"If you'll excuse me, I must report back to the Jarl."

As Rhiannon watched the Jarl's steward walk away, a feeling of relief washed over her. Deciding it was getting late, she went back to the inn where the usual customers were back for drinking and story swapping.

Taking a seat at the bar, Rhiannon couldn't help but get the feeling she was being watched. Secretly looking around, she noticed a woman in steel plate armor eyeing her. The woman gave off a very judgmental glance as she motioned for Rhiannon to join her. Feeling uneasy, Rhiannon took her tankard of mead and walked over.

The woman set her sights on the chair in front of her. Rhiannon sat down, turning away from her gaze.

"You're not from around here are you? I would know a fellow warrior if I saw one."

"No I'm not, but I've been here for about a week now. Why suddenly so interested in me? I've done nothing special."

The woman smirked.

"Don't act like I'm mistaken. I know a warrior when I see one and a woman who is not afraid to stand above the rest. You were at Helgen right? That only proves how strong you are." Standing she got in a combative stance. "Come. Let me test your worth."

"Pardon?"

The woman swung a fierce right hook. Narrowly dodging, Rhiannon fell to her knees, holding her hands out for the woman to stop.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What in oblivion is your problem lady! You trying to kill me?"

"Come! I need a challenge. No man in this bar will fight me because I've beaten them all. I need a fresh face to test their worth to me. Show me and the men in this inn that you are not like the rest!"

_This woman is nuts!_

"Better do what she says, lass. Uthgerd the Unbroken never backs down from any fight. She'll be on your case all night long. You might as well oblige her." A drunken sword for hire yelled.

"Fine…" Rhiannon groaned. "I'll fight you."

_What in oblivion did I just get myself into…?_

Uthgerd's eyes narrowed in excitement.

"Good…just bare knuckles. Nothing more."

_How in the world am I going to beat someone who has had far more training than I have? Not to mention she's bigger than me!_

"Alright boys cast your bets!"

"Please! There isn't anything TO bet on other than Uthgerd. She's going to mop the floor with this milk drinker!"

Rhiannon stood ready, as she watched Uthgerd's movements, waiting to dodge. A right hook swung to her face but made contact. All the men oohed in recoil at the sight.

Staggering, Rhiannon spat out a mouthful of blood as she got back in the fight. Throwing wild punches at Uthgerd, not a single one hit. Uthgerd stepped lightly to the side, causing Rhiannon to stagger forward. Catching her balance she whipped around, only to be hit by another right hook by Uthgerd. Blood sprayed out of her mouth as she hit the floor.

"Maybe I was wrong about you…no matter. Just yield and I won't bother you anymore."

Rhiannon stood up once more, the men cheering her on.

"Look at that! She's not done getting tossed around yet!"

Not noticed by the rest of the group, three Companions walked in. Aela eyed the two fighting girls and her blood began to boil with excitement, wanting to join in. The brother's Vilkas and Farkas watched from afar.

"Looks like Uthgerd's got this in the bag! We all get our septims back!" yelled the gold hoarder.

"I bet a hundred septims on the newcomer, added to your bets."

The men all turned around to see Aela placing her gold into the round bowl.

"I bet five hundred septims on the newcomer, also added to your bets." Farkas placed his gold into the bowl.

"Please! I bet five hundred on Uthgerd." Vilkas scoffed as he placed his gold into the hoard of coins.

Rhiannon was taking a beating but continued to show her worth. Sweat was staining her short brow hair and blood was leaking out of her nose and mouth. Uthgerd just shook her head dismissively.

"Just yield already, kid. I already won. You have n-"

Blood was shot from Uthgerd's mouth as Rhiannon swung a heavy right hook to Uthgerd's face.

Completely stunned, the room got quiet. All eyes fixed on Uthgerd who wiped the blood from her mouth. A drunk and shocked Idolaf Battle-Born leaned over to the other men.

"That's the first time I've seen someone actually hit Uthgerd…"

The men all gulped nervously as they watched Uthgerd get back on her feet, her eye's narrowing.

"Not bad…for a milk drinker." Uthgerd charged in again.

Mead began to fly as the men cheered the brawling women on. All excited that there was finally a decent fight and not one that only lasted a few minutes.

Using the wet floor to her advantage, Rhiannon slid under Uthgerd's legs as she punched nothing but air. Quickly turning, Uthgerd was hit yet again. Getting angry, Uthgerd took a swig of mead and charged back in, hitting Rhiannon with a solid left hook.

"For a small thing, that girl sure can take what's given!" Farkas yelled over the cheering crowd.

"Yeah, well look at her little brother. She's worse off than Uthgerd. She's only gotten two solid hits while Uthgerd has given her enough reason to quit. She'll win for sure."

"Ah, you make a good point brother but his fight is almost over."

What Farkas could see, Rhiannon noticed over time. Uthgerd was a big and powerful woman but she had a weakness.

Uthgerd couldn't hold her mead. From the start, Uthgerd had been swaying like a tree in a breeze. Rhiannon however was almost at her limit. In order to slow her down, Rhiannon had to take a serious beating.

"No more tricks! I will make you yield!" charging forward began swinging wildly. All the men cheered her on with each swing. She stopped for a moment as her swaying got more noticeable and Rhiannon had the perfect chance.

Swiftly stepping with a right hook to Uthgerd's face, she followed it up with a left. Rhiannon continued the combo when she let out a heavy right hook as Uthgerd hit her in the face with a solid left.

Shooting up from her bed, Rhiannon awoke from yet another nightmare. It wasn't the usual nightmare with the red eyes and bellowing voice but of a figure striking a grey dragon down. It's last breath in it's language. Her head began to throb and her hands were scraped and bruised. Her face was sore and puffy.

Man…that Uthgerd sure can hit!

A delightful smell filed Rhiannon's nose. It was very familiar since she had it so much in Riverwood. Quickly dressing in the light blue dress given to her by Sigrid, she went downstairs to the inn's main level.

"Ah, the victor finally wakes. I wasn't sure when you'd wake up."

"Good morning." Rhiannon smiled weakly.

"You mean afternoon. It's almost midday. You've been out for a few days now."

"What? I was supposed to meet with the Jarl!" she slumped her head to the bar and groaned.

"Not to worry. I talked to the steward and he decided to move your appointment." She looked at Rhiannon's face. "Wow. You look as if you didn't get in a fight at all. You healed quickly."

"It sure doesn't feel that way."

"Oh! Almost forgot." She reached under the bar and pulls out a large bag of money. "Here are you spoils, winner." She laughed and continued to clean the tankard in her hand.

Eyeing the big bag of money, she groaned sarcastically. "Great…as if I couldn't carry anymore. Bandits will_ love_ me."

"Would you like some stew? Saadia just made it."

"Sounds great." As Holda held out the tankard, Rhiannon quickly threw her hands out to decline. "No mead! Water please."

"Coming right up." She leaves the bar and entered the back room behind the freshly stoked hearth.

The doors of the inn opened and the one person Rhiannon did not want to see came in. Uthgerd walked in, head held high. Noticing Rhiannon on the stool, she began walking towards her.

By the nine! She's coming this way!

"I…" stopping, Uthgerd got on her knees.

"Um…what are you doing?"

"I am in your service…you also have my apologies for the other day. You beat me though, fair and square. What do you wish of me? I am in your service."

Rhiannon rolled her eyes.

"For starters, get your arse off the floor, it's embarrassing. Second, don't treat me like I'm a master, more of a friend. Finally…call me Rhiannon, friend."

Uthgerd sat next to Rhiannon and yelled back to Hulda for some stew and mead.

"You know…" Uthgerd started.

Rhiannon raised an eyebrow curiously.

"You never know a Nord's true worth until you've had a fist fight with her. I have no quarrel with you, but I will never turn one down either. You are someone who can get things done. You have definitely proved that you are a cut above the rest. If you ever need me, I will fight at your side."

"Thank you. Though I wish we could have jut talked about it instead of brawled it out."

"Had to test you somehow, right?"

Rhiannon smirked. "So…how was the winner chosen? You slugged me pretty good at the end."

"Well…according to our non drunken spectators from Jorrvaskr, we passed out at the same time."

"Okay…but how did I win?"

"As you lied there, you laughed and said 'got you', then blacked out. That's how they determined the winner."

Holda returned with their meals and laughed. "Poor Vilkas…Farkas sure rubbed his first victory in his brother's face. He had such a victorious grin on his face. I swear it stretched from one ear to the next as he graciously took all those septims."

"If Farkas took the gold, then where did all this come from?"

"A generous donation given by Farkas. He said to come to Jorrvaskr and fight him sometime."

The doors opened once more and in stepped the Jarl's steward.

"I'm looking for Rhiannon…" he saw her on the bar.

"Can I help you?"

"You requested an audience with the Jarl?"

"Yes, I did. Does he wish to see me?"

The steward huffed and put his hands on his hips. "I wouldn't be here if he didn't!" he quickly motioned his hands for her to follow "Come. Come. Quickly!"

_**(Finally! It's done! Well it's been down for about two weeks but I haven't been able to post it. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I will try to get more out as soon as I can. Please be patient. Please review and look forward to the next one. Next Chapter: The Dragon Stone.)**_


	5. The Dragonstone

_**(Another chapter! Yay! So my sister's computer has FINALLY let me sign in to fanfiction so I'm going to hopefully be posting more. Just a quick thing before you read, I realize there are a LOT more Draugr to fight in Bleak Falls Barrow but due to me not wanting to draw the chapter out on some long boring dungeon, I shortened it. Not to mention the fight scenes with the draugr would all be pretty much the same. So anyway hope you enjoy the next chapter and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I need more reviews so I can continue. Not that I won't but it would still be nice to see what you all think of it. Well I'll shut up now and let you read the next chapter. Enjoy you guys! ^.^)**_

**Chapter 5**

"_The Dragon Stone"_

Following the Jarl's steward, Proventus Avenicci, Rhiannon's nerves got the better of her.

_Why are you so nervous, Rhiannon? Calm down!_

A few days ago she was itching to meet the Jarl and deliver her news. Now, she was clamming up like a child getting scolded. Her hands grew sweaty inside her fur gloves and her stomach churned.

They passed the giant tree known as Gildergreen, of which Rhiannon went in search of a cure for it's dying leaves. Stopping at the foot of the stairs, she took in a few calming breaths before ascending them. Rhiannon gazed in wonder at the somewhat calming water descending into the town waterway. As she reached the top, she turned around to gaze at the town below.

"No time for dawdling, this way, quickly! The Jarl is very busy and we must maintain as scheduled!"

Rhiannon huffed in annoyance.

_Well...looks like someone is very clingy to Jarl. I bet he would jump off a cliff if the Jarl told him to!_

Entering the large double doors, Rhiannon's eyes widened in awe. Finely carved wooden pillars towered high to the roof while a grand staircase sat in the middle leading to the combined dining hall and throne room. As she approached the throne, a very antsy dark elf approached her. Her sword in hand and her eyes narrowed, she seemed to challenge Rhiannon as if she were a threat.

"What is the meaning of this interruption? The Jarl is not receiving visitors!"

Rhiannon glared at the pathetic steward. Trying to stay clam, she revealed the news of Helgen and that Riverwood needed aid at once.

"Well, that explains why the guards let you in. Come on then, the Jarl will want to speak to you personally."

Approaching the Jarl, Rhiannon glared at the steward once more.

_What was the point in my getting an audience if this pathetic man didn't even tell anyone of my arrival?_

"Who is this, Proventus?" the Jarl asked as he looked Rhiannon up and down with a judgmental glance.

"My apologies, sire. She requested an audience to speak to you. Apparently she was at Helgen."

"So...you were at Helgen? You saw the dragon with your own eyes?"

"Yes." Rhiannon nodded. "The dragon destroyed Helgen. Last I saw, it was flying over a mountain in this direction."

The Jarl's eyes widened in shock. "By Ysmir...Irileth was right!"

He turned his head to his steward questioningly. "What do you say now Proventus? Do you still trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?"

"I..." he broke off. Not sure how to reply to the Jarl's multiple questions.

The dark elf approached the Jarl.

"My lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once. It's in the most immediate danger. If that dragon is lurking in the mountains-"

"Sire, the Jarl of Falkreath will see that as a provocation! He'll assume we'll be prepared to join Ulfric's side and attack him! We should-"

"ENOUGH! I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people! Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at one."

Irileth stretched her forearm from one shoulder to the other, bowing her head respectfully.

"Yes, my Jarl."

"If you'll excuse me, sire, I'll return to my duties."

Balgruuf nodded. "That would be best."

Although Rhiannon had no say in the political and strategic conversation, she was impressed by the Jarl's wanting to protect his city. This must be why he was known as Balgruuf the Greater. It was silent between Rhiannon and Jarl Balgruuf. He massaged his forehead before giving Rhiannon a nod of thanks.

"Well done, stranger. You sought me out on your own initiative. You have not only done a service for Whiterun but also for Riverwood. Myself and those who live in Riverwood will never forget it." he paused as he rubbed his chin. "There is...another thing you can do for me. Suitable for someone who has helped the people of this hold so much. If you're up for it, of course. I will not force you."

"I would be honored, sire. I'll gladly assist with whatever you give me. No reward is necessary."

"Very well. Come, let's go find Farengar, my court wizard. He's been looking into the matter related to dragons and...rumors of dragons. He can be a bit...difficult. Mages, you know."

Following Jarl Balgruuf to a side room just right of the dining hall, they stood in the presence of a fully robed man working away at an enchantment table.

"Farengar, I think I've found someone who can help you with your..._dragon _project. Go ahead and fill her in with the details."

Farengar placed his hand on his chin, looking at Rhiannon in a judgmental way.

"So the Jarl thinks you can be of us to me? Ah yes, my research of dragons. I could use someone to fetch something for me." he chuckled to himself nervously. "Well, you see... when I say fetch, I mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not actually be there."

_Great_. Rhiannon thought. "Okay...so where exactly is this tablet?"

"Ah, I learned of an ancient stone tablet said to be housed in Bleak Falls Barrow- a "Dragonstone" said to reveal a map of dragon burial sites. Go to Bleak Falls Barrow, find the map, no doubt in the main chamber and-"

"Yeah, got it! Barrow, tablet, report back. I don't need a long detailed lecture on its history and such."

The mage was a little offended.

"Very well..." he turned to the Jarl. "It seems you have found me an able, yet very anxious, assistant."

Jarl Balgruuf turned to Rhiannon, clearly not interested in what Farengar had to say.

"This is of the utmost priority. This tablet may help us find a way to stop this dragon. If you do this, Whiterun will be in debt to you and you will be rewarded."

Rhiannon bowed her head.

"Yes, sire. I will do as you ask. If you will excuse me, I must be off."

"You can find the barrow near Riverwood."

"Thank you. I hope to be back by morning. If not, by early afternoon at latest."

Leaving the Jarl's company, she left Dragonsreach in search of Uthgerd. Hopefully she was willing to travel with her, for Rhiannon did not know what dangers awaited her.

Rain began to fall as Uthgerd and Rhiannon left the safety of the city. The last few rays of sun began to disappear behind the mountains. On the way out, Irileth allowed the guards, soon to be posted there, to travel with Rhiannon and Uthgerd as far as Riverwood. Lightning flashed above as they passed Honninbrew Meadery. The rain fell harder and it echoed as it hit Uthgerd's steel plate armor.

"We should probably get out of this rain! We may catch a case of the chills!" one of Irileth's guards yelled out over the loud rain.

"Not only that, but I can barely keep our torches lit!"

Uthgerd rolled her eyes as an annoyed sigh escaped her lips.

"Would you guards man up. It's just rain for divines sakes!"

All the guards shot Uthgerd a nervous glance as they continued up the now flooded stone pathway. When Riverwood came into view the guards pointed to an alternate path going higher up the mountainside.

"This will take you to the barrow. Good luck and safe travels!"

Rhiannon nodded in thanks but Uthgerd said nothing until they had left.

"Bunch of milk-drinkers. Making fuss over falling water."

"Come on. I want to be done by morning."

"Lead and I shall follow. Be ready for a weather change once we are high enough. It's going to get cold fast."

As they continued up the mountainside path, patches of snow were now visible. The rain had stopped and in its place orange and green aurora's danced in the starry night sky. Smells of a campfire caught Uthgerd's attention. In the distance was the ruin of an old tower. At it's front, a bandit stood guard, watching the area carefully of possible threats.

"Bandits. We can fight them or sneak past, your choice. They will attack if they see you so tread carefully."

Crouching down, Rhiannon and Uthgerd used the snow covered rocks as cover. Using the environment they easily passed them. As soon as they were far enough away, a strong cold wind blew as a small, tattered banner rustled in its wake. Snow covered the ground and filled the air making it hard to see. Rhiannon gritted her teeth, the cold almost unbearable as she felt the same sensation as when she took her idiotic cold swim before she was captured by the imperial army before Helgen. Before their eyes lay the ruins of Bleak Falls Barrow. The grander of the ancient Nord's architectural designs put today's building style to shame.

Without warning, an arrow embedded itself into the snow right in front of them. On the staircase to the barrow, bandits were shooting arrows down at them, threatened by their presence. No doubt they were looking for possible riches stored deep withing the barrow's walls.

"I'll use my bow, you cover me if men come down this way."

Uthgerd nodded and drew her great sword. Rhiannon placed an arrow into its rest on the bow and pulled back the string. It was hard to see but the wind could be used as an advantage. She veered her aim off to the right and shot the arrow. It hit and the bandit archer stumbled back, falling off the staircase. As Rhiannon readied another arrow, Uthgerd had opponents of her own. Hacking, slashing, bobbing and weaving she struck them down one by one. With a final release, Rhiannon's arrow hit the final archer. Tumbling down the stairs the sound of his bones crunched and broke as he fell.

"You're quite the shot." Uthgerd complimented. "Where did you learn?"

"In Riverwood but I dabbled a bit when I was a little girl."

After looting the bandits of their valuables, which technically wasn't a crime since they were bandits, they found the large metal doors. Uthgerd took one side while Rhiannon took the other. Pushing them open, they viewed the area around them. Rubble lay all around and a large light gleamed in the distance. Voices echoed out in front of them and more bandits stood ready for anything.

"Should of known that wouldn't be the last of them." Uthgerd whispered.

"Let's sneak up on them. It will be easier to draw the others attention if there are more."

Slowly, they made their way to them. The bandits, not noticing, did nothing but argue to each other about their shares when they found the treasure they sought. Uthgerd gave a finger count to three before nodding to attack. Uthgerd thrust her sword through one's chest while Rhiannon pummeled the other on the head with her mace. Passing the camp, they carefully went down the steep stairway to its tunnels. Vines grew in all directions and most of the usual pathways were now blocked by fallen debris and rubble. As they entered the next room, a very stupid bandit pulled a lever and was killed by thousands of poison tipped arrows.

"Unfortunate for him." Uthgerd smirked. "Let's not try to end up like him, shall we?"

Rhiannon viewed the large slabs and copied the pictures that hung above the gateway. Nervously pulling the lever once she was sure they were in the right position, the gate opened.

"Be on the lookout. Don't want to run into anymore traps."

"Agreed."

A wooden staircase was the only way down. Uthgerd took the lead while Rhiannon followed close behind. An awful stench filled the air and chattering squeaks made Rhiannon shiver.

"Ugh, skeevers! Hate those nasty creatures!" a disgusted look plastered on her face.

"Good thing they are easy to kill." Uthgerd remarked.

In the room near the stairs, Rhiannon was overwhelmed by the spider webs. Uthgerd cut them away and they found a man entangled in the sticky substance.

"Get me down! Get me down!"

As they walked up to the bandit leader, his eye's widened in fear.

"No...not again!"

Falling from the ceiling above, the giant spider landed on Uthgerd. Attempting to bite her, its fangs tried to pierce through Uthgerd's heavy armor. Rhiannon gripped her mace with both hands and began to swing at its legs. Spinning Uthgerd into it's web, it tried once more to pierce the heavy armor, intent on not letting its next victim escape. Hitting a weak spot just near the spider's face, it recoiled in pain. Flinching back it left Uthgerd alone long enough for Rhiannon to cut her free with an iron dagger. Uthgerd got to her feet, drew her sword and started wailing on the spider. With a final thrust to it's head, the spider died.

"You alright?" Rhiannon asked, panting.

Uthgerd turned, her face covered in the spider's blood. Catching her breath she shivered, indicating that she did not have a pleasant time.

"Never...better."

"Hey! Get me out of here!" the bandit yelled as he still struggled in the sticky web.

"Almost forgot about him." Rhiannon joked sarcastically.

"You still think there are riches, fool? If not for us, you'd be in a web sack like that guy." she pointed to a completed drained and mummified body. "Drained to death. So tell us, what in divine's name was so valuable that you risked getting us killed for?" Uthgerd was ready to punch him out.

"I can show you! I know how the claw works. We can go there now and share the bounty if you just get me down!"

Uthgerd rolled her eyes. "Right, and you have _no_ thoughts of betraying us as soon as we let you free? I mean, you _are _a bandit after all, right?"

"Just let me free! I promise I won't betray you!" he said with an almost convincing look.

"We'll let you go but know that if _we _don't get you first, something else is bound to. Could be more traps or more spiders just waiting to get their fangs on you."

Rhiannon cut the web and as soon as she did, he scurried off and ran. "Ha! You'd really think I'd share it with _you_?" he ran further into the barrow.

"Surprised?" Uthgerd asked with a smirk.

"Nope. You?" Rhiannon sighed annoyingly.

"Not at all but...we may need that claw he's carrying to get what you need. Let's-"

A choked and gurgled groan echoed from deeper in the barrow. Rhiannon and Uthgerd, weapons in hand, treaded carefully into the next area. They found themselves in a burial chamber surrounded by old corpses. Searching the room, Rhiannon was startled as she found the bandit leader. A rectangular mechanism had impaled itself to the unknowing leader. A single step on the hidden pedestal had forced it his way.

"Such an awful way to die...and he had no idea until it was too late." Rhiannon couldn't look at his body anymore. Even though he was a bandit, no one deserved to die like that.

"He was warned to watch his step, yet he only cared about what he would find. You shouldn't feel sorry for someone who was that blind and stupid to throw his life away."

A cracked and groggy moan came from the shadows.

"What was that?" Rhiannon asked, mace in hand.

Uthgerd peered into the dark hallway in front of them. "I think I see someone over there."

"Hello? Is someone there?" Rhiannon called to the shadowy figure. A pair of icy blue eyes pierced through the darkness. Showing itself, a disheveled corpse stepped out from the shadows drawing it's weapon.

"By the eight! That's a...draugr! I never thought we'd actually see one! A walking corpse of one the ancient nordic people!"

More rose from the tombs in the walls. An ambush!

They fought them off, striking their legs and dodging their blows. It was as if they had not died at all but were given eternal life. One managed to barely graze Rhiannon's arm, while another had knocked Uthgerd down. As she stood back up, Uthgerd swung her giant sword at its legs and pierced through its chest. Rhiannon thrust her mace into another one's face.

"That wasn't so bad." Uthgerd joked. "Better than bandits, I'd say." she smiled.

_She REALLY enjoys fighting...a little too much. _Rhiannon thought grimly, almost scared of Uthgerd's out of place grin.

"In here." Uthgerd called.

Picking up the golden claw, Rhiannon made her way to Uthgerd, who had found the doorway to the main chamber. The keyhole was in the shape of the golden claw and three rotating slabs were just above. An owl, a bear and a dragonfly were on them.

"Looks like some sort of puzzle. What do you suppose we do?" Uthgerd asked curiously.

Taking the claw, Rhiannon found the same symbols but they were in a different order.

"I think...yeah! Hey, Uthgerd, come here!"

Uthgerd walked over, Rhiannon pointed to the claw.

"See these? I think if we put those slabs in the same order as the one's shown on the claw, it will open the door."

"Smart. Tell me what to do and I'll move the slabs. She walked to the door, ready for Rhiannon's instructions.

"Okay...take the top slab and rotate it to the bear."

"Got it." she moved the slab to the bear symbol. "Okay next."

"Now, move the second to the dragonfly and the last one to the owl."

"Okay." she moved them both and nodded that she was done. Rhiannon walked up to the door and placed the claw into it's slot.

"Okay...if I put this here and turn..." turning the claw, the slabs all suddenly changed to a different symbol, a whale. The door opened and dust pillowed out into the room.

"Well that was fun...I guess." Uthgerd sarcastically added as she coughed from the dust.

"We make a pretty good team. I don't think I would have made it this far without you. Thanks."

Uthgerd's brow raised amusingly. "You're not getting soft on me are you? We're not done yet."

"Come one. I'm ready to get out of here. Let's get what I came for and go."

The small chamber opened up into a spacious cavern. Bats flew past them, startled by their sudden visitors. Parts of the ruin were still visible as stone pillars towered high, meshing with the caverns ceiling.

"Hey Uthgerd! Look at that! What is that?" Rhiannon gasped excitedly, pointing to a stone wall.

"It looks like a stone wall, miss Rhiannon. You're acting like a child asking her mum for a sweetroll. We can get a closer look if you'd like." Uthgerd teased.

Rhiannon huffed, following Uthgerd to the stone bridge. A small creek flowed underneath, with it's source falling from the large hole in the ceiling above them.

Uthgerd placed her foot on the bridge, it slid a bit, almost making her fall.

"Watch your step." she called behind her. "It's a little slippery."

Climbing the small set of stairs to the platform, Rhiannon gazed in awe at the beautifully carved stone wall, a closed tomb lay in front. As Uthgerd searched a strangely placed chest, Rhiannon swore she heard chanting. Her eye's widened as she recognized the language.

_That's the language that dragon was speaking!_

"That wall...it's very ominous looking. What language is that?"

"I don't know..." Rhiannon began walking up to the stone wall. As she did, the chanting grew louder and louder. One of the words began to glow a brilliant blue color. A wind suddenly blowing in her face.

"Do...you hear that?" Rhiannon asked nervously. Afraid of what Uthgerd might say.

Uthgerd's brow raised, not sure what was going on. "Do you mean the water? If not, I think you might need a rest."

Rhiannon sighed, disappointed yet again that someone else couldn't hear it.

_So she can't hear it either...just like everyone at Helgen._

Rhiannon touched the cold surface of the wall, running her fingers over the strange glowing symbol. As soon as she did, the mysterious wind blew more fiercely, causing her vision to suddenly blur. The chanting grew louder, becoming unbearable as it forced her to her knees. Uthgerd, hearing her grunt as she slumped to the floor, ran to Rhiannon's side.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked with a concerned tone.

"It's so...loud..."

"Are you hurt? What's loud? I don't hear anything other than-"

A rumbling crash startled Uthgerd as the closed tomb opened. Creeping out of its former resting place, a draugr drew its sword. A helpless Rhiannon still remained on her knees. The chanting remained as did her blurry vision. Uthgerd, worried for her new friend, stood ready to protect her. The draugr came closer and closer as a raspy laugh escaped its lips.

"Stay back demon!" Uthgerd yelled as she swung her sword as a warning.

To no avail, it continued walking towards them. Rhiannon's vision was starting to return. Watching some sort of aura attach itself to the mysterious wind and surround her body. Facing the glowing word again, Rhiannon gasped in shock as it translated itself to her own language, while the others remained the same. The draugr drew in a deep breath as it pronounced a familiar word she heard in Helgen.

_FUS..._

Noticing that the draugr was aiming at Uthgerd, Rhiannon quickly tried to warn her.

"Uthgerd, run!"

_RO DAH!_

The shout was as loud as thunder, making it's way to Uthgerd. It hit and Uthgerd was sent flying into the stone wall. With a loud grunt and a mouth full of blood escape her lips, she fell to the floor.

"Uthgerd! Say something, please!"

Uthgerd groaned as she slowly rose to her knees. Spitting out blood her breathing was erratic and raspy. "I'm...not deaf...y'know. Are you done?" Uthgerd asked jokingly. "Or were you planning on being a nuisance the whole fight?"

Rhiannon sighed, thankful her friend was okay. She drew her mace and replied at Uthgerd's sarcastic comment.

"How about we just kill this ugly bastard. Then we can see who the nuisance is."

Wiping her lip, Uthgerd smirked, drawing her sword. "With pleasure."

"It seems his attack has a minimum range, keeping dodging to your left while I dodge right every time he uses it."

"Got it. Don't know what kind of magic he's using, but I'm ready for some payback!"

The draugr laughed at her and pointed to Rhiannon.

"Dovahkiin..." he inhaled again, charging the attack once more. "Fus..."

"Did you get that?" Uthgerd asked confusingly.

"No, but MOVE!" Rhiannon yelled.

"RO DAH!"

Uthgerd, after dodging to her left, charged toward the disheveled corpse and started swinging away. It charged the attack once more.

"Uthgerd, again! Move!"

Uthgerd dodged to the right this time as she made a distraction for Rhiannon. Rhiannon kicked the draugr in the back, causing him to stumble. She forced her mace onto its head as Uthgerd swung two heavy strikes. One to its legs and the final swiftly decapitating its head. The corpse was at last dead for good and the two exhausted warriors slumped back to back on the floor.

Catching her breath, Rhiannon grabbed a potion out of her knapsack and handed it to Uthgerd. She walked to the body and tucked away in the corpses armor was the Dragonstone. A familiar symbol was at the top. Rhiannon glanced at the stone wall, seeing the same symbol high above all the carved writing. She took another look at the strangely translated word. It read "force".

"So..." Uthgerd started. "Was this little fetching job what you expected? Is that piece of stone what you were looking for?"

Rhiannon broke from her questioning thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah. This is what I needed...but I think I found more." she gazed at the wall again. Uthgerd's brow raised.

"Oh?"

Rhiannon nodded. "You...may think this sounds strange but..." Hesitant, she found the courage to speak. Aware of what Uthgerd might say. "I think...the wall spoke to me."

Uthgerd smirked in amusement, trying to hold back a laugh. "_Spoke _to you?"she chuckled lightly then sarcastically added. "You mean like a mad man to the wall of his cell?"

Rhiannon rolled her eyes. "I knew I shouldn't of said anything. Believe me, don't believe, I don't care. I know what I heard and..." she trailed off. Remembering the devastating events at Helgen.

"And?"

Rhiannon shook her head. "Nothing...forget it."

Helping Uthgerd to her feet, they both looked at each other. Uthgerd's brow raised amusingly.

"You look like you got in a fight with a horse and lost."

Rhiannon smirked. "Yeah? Well you just look like shit."

"So..." Uthgerd added, changing the subject. "Will you agree with me when I say let's get out of here?"

Rhiannon nodded in agreement. A hidden lever was the way out. A million questions swirled in Rhiannon's head. What did the symbol on the wall and tablet represent? How come she could suddenly know one word of the language she tried so hard to understand? What was a dovahkiin and why did the draugr call her that? While many questions were yet to be answered, she was seriously going to give Farengar an earful when she got back to Whiterun. Little did she know, her destiny was about to unfold in the days to come. Her life would soon change forever.

**Whiterun**

Farengar worked away at his enchantment table when someone called.

"Farengar?"

He turned, a hooded woman in leather armor greeted him.

"Oh my..." he said shakily. Sweat running down his brow. "Ah...you are early. I um...I see you have come for it then? Well you see..."

The woman cocked her hip and crossed her arms. Farengar got nervous again.

"You see, the one I sent to fetch it hasn't returned but not to worry. I'm sure she will be here soon."

"Good...did you tell her about me?" she asked dryly.

"Ah n-no...I ah...kept your name anonymous. Have there been...any changers to your...quest?" he asked. His tone of voice rising nervously.

"No, but I'm still looking. I must find him...or this world is doomed. The world eater will swallow everything if I do not find him!"

"Yes, well...good luck with finding...him. Come! Come! Browse my books, look at my research. Get your head off whatever it's on and relax."

"Thank you, Farengar." she paused for a moment. "I trust you will continue to tell no one of this?"

Farengar flinched. "O-o-of course! Haha, always have! Besides I...don't want to make you angry. Quite honestly, if you don't mind me saying, I ah...you scare me a bit."

"A bit?" she asked. A smirk just visible under her cowl.

"Um.." he clears his throat, trying to stay calm. "Okay, a lot! You kinda scare me, a lot!"

The woman smiled and began rummaging through the nervous Farengar's research. Farengar chuckled nervously as he said a silent prayer.

_Divines...please...PLEASE don't let that girl be dead!_

_**(There it is! Hope you enjoyed it. I absolutely LOVE Uthgerd! I think I might use her a lot. That is if you guys want me to. I don't know how long it will be before the next chapter since I have to go in the game and get inspiration once more. Anyway just continue to be patient and I will do my best to get things rolling. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and also if there is someone you want me to use in the story please don't hesitate to give your opinion. Thank you SO much for reading and look forward to future chapters. Next Chapter : A Legend Reborn! Look forward to it! ^.^)**_


	6. A Legend Reborn

_**(It's finally here! Woot! Anyway, this is probably one of my longest so I hope you will enjoy it. A few quick notes before you read, I do realize there is quite a bit of filler as far as events leading up to the fight but bear with it. Solan is an OC I created and you will find out who he is soon. Also, I tried to stray away from the game's original dialogue and switch it up as much as I could. Finally, at the end of the chapter, I will put the translated dragon language conversations at the bottom**_. _**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and tell all your skyrim friends to check it out. So grab a snack, relax and enjoy the sixth chapter ! ^.^)**_

**Chapter 6**

"A Legend Reborn"

Stares of concern and shock greeted Rhiannon and Uthgerd as they entered Riverwood. Bruised, broken and exhausted they slowly made their way to the Sleeping Giant inn. With the condition they were both in after their little excursion, Rhiannon knew that instead of sleeping for a mere few hours would turn into days. The sun began to rise over the mountains surrounding the small hamlet as the two travelers entered the inn.

Looking around, Rhiannon could see no sign of Delphine. This never happened before while she had stayed here a few weeks back as she recovered from the terrible events at Helgen. As Uthgerd sat down at a the nearest table, Rhiannon walked to the bar. A stunned Orgnar nearly dropped the tankard in his hand as he glanced to the dirty and bruised Rhiannon.

"What in divine's name happened to you?" he said with a amusing smirk.

"Good morning to you too, Orgnar. It's a long story. Where's Delphine? It's not like her to be gone."

"Out. Since she owns the place, I'd imagine she can do what she wants." Orgnar teased.

An exhausted sigh escaped Rhiannon's lips. "So, I'd imagine you're not renting out rooms right now?"

"Sorry. Bars still open though. Feel free to take a seat at any of the tables. Put your head down, eat, or sleep on them. I won't bother you."

"Thanks, Orgnar. By the way, while I'm here, can I get two orders of grilled chicken breast with leeks and two tankards of mead please."

"Sure thing. I'll bring it to you."

"Thanks." reaching into her knapsack she pulled out her giant coin purse. Looking around suspiciously she felt uneasy with this much money on hand. Taking out the required amount, she placed it on the bar.

Walking back to Uthgerd, she chuckled lightly to herself as the strong woman had her head rested on her arms.

"Hey." she added as she placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I ordered us something to eat. They're not renting rooms right now since the owner is out at the moment."

"Alright." With a heavy sigh, Uthgerd traced her fingers across her lower lip. "Looks like that potion you gave me did the trick. Thanks for that."

"It's no problem. After all, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't of gotten hurt like you did. I'm sorry."

Uthgerd smirked. "Don't worry about it. I won't judge if you say the wall "talked" to you. I was glad to take the hit. After all, you did save me from becoming a spider's next meal, so consider my debt repaid."

Uthgerd had become a close friend since their journey through Bleak Falls Barrow. Rhiannon was very lucky to have had someone willing to give up their life for her. Orgnar came to the table with their food.

"Here you guys go. Enjoy."

"Thanks, Orgnar. I'm sure it's good as always."

Orgnar smirked and walked back to the bar. Uthgerd ate away at her meal while Rhiannon played with hers. Pushing the leeks back and forth with her spoon, she drowned out everything around her, nothing but her thoughts constantly replaying in her head. Rhiannon shivered, remembering the thundering voices escaping the stone wall. The feeling of being forced to her knees, unable to move an inch. The strangest, being the rotted draugr speaking the language she heard so many times and using it as a means for attack.

"Not hungry?" Uthgerd asked with a mouthful of chicken breast.

"I am...I just...have a lot on my mind."

Uthgerd was silent. Not sure what to tell her friend in this situation. Her gaze wondered next to her at the entrance. Rhiannon, noticing Uthgerd's glance, turned her head to see some familiar faces.

"Rhiannon? Is that you?" a familiar deep toned asked.

"Alvar? Sigrid! It's good to see you!"

A tight hug caused Rhiannon to wince in pain for her muscles ached from the long journey. Sigrid, the one doing the hugging, flinched back in alarm and noticed the cut across Rhiannon's shoulder.

"You're hurt! Let me see!" she frantically examined Rhiannon for more injuries.

"Sigrid..." Alvar retorted bluntly. "Leave the poor girl be." he turned to Rhiannon "What in divine's names happened to you? You look like you fell off a cliff."

Rhiannon and Uthgerd smirked at one another.

"Well...let's just say we ran into some trouble but nothing we couldn't handle. We're both fine, just tired." a yawn escaped her lips and she wiped tears of slumber from her eyes.

"You both look exhausted. Come and stay with us for a while. Dorthe will be glad to see you."

"That sounds great Sigrid, but we have to return to Whiterun as soon as possible."

Alvar crossed his arms, an amused grin on his face and a raised eyebrow.

"Oh? We're not important enough for you anymore? On to bigger and better things?" he laughed in his usual way, a deep tone loud as thunder.

"No." Rhiannon smirked. Her fists balled up at the thought of Farengar. "More like "no choice" business."

"You are being careful, right? In the condition you are currently in, I'd say you weren't."

A suppressed chuckle escaped Uthgerd's lips as she almost choked on her chicken breast. Rhiannon shrugged, clearly embarrassed.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone. If you ever need anything, we are just across the way. You're always welcome here."

"Thanks Alvar, Sidgrid." Rhiannon waved as the two walked to another table.

"Quite the family you've got there miss Rhiannon. Don't suppose Sigrid will pack us some fresh baked sweet rolls and sew you a fur blanket, will she?"

"Shut up." Rhiannon huffed in annoyance.

"Shall we go then? I'm sure we can rest once we get to Whiterun."

"Yeah. Let's go." Rhiannon's fists balled up, knuckles almost white. An aggravated expression on her face. _By the nine is Farengar gonna get it for sending me on that death mission! Surely it wouldn't of killed him to warn me of the draugr at least!_

**Rhiannon's Dream**

Rhiannon awoke in a barren landscape. The putrid smell of burning flesh mixed with smoke filled her nostrils. Coughing, a cloud of dust and ash pillowed up. Rising to her feet, her attire was quite different than what she originally had on. The familiar blue dress with the tan, knee high boots was all that clothed her. A cold wind blew and smoke along with it. The area around was charred to a coal black and smoke filled the air. Falling like flakes of snow, ash filled the air.

_Where am I?_ She thought as she got to her feet.

"Hello!" Rhiannon cried but not a single sound was heard.

A slight clutter from moving rubble startled Rhiannon. She became skittish and apprehensive, knowing that if something attacked her, she couldn't protect herself. From a pile of rubble came a dark figure. Not able to make out who it was, they only appeared as a shadow. The figure appeared tense, their sword wielded in their hands.

Rhiannon froze as a thundering roar pierced the skies. Waiting for the pain to shoot through her ears, nothing happened.

_It didn't hurt my ears this time...am I in someone else's dream? _She wondered as she watched the colossal beast land. Rhiannon could only watch as the figure and the beast went head to head in a fight to the death. The dragon appeared different, not the same as the one she had seen in Helgen.

_Is that a different dragon?_ She wondered. Her eyes widened. _Are there more than one?_

Rhiannon felt sick...panic and fear pierced through her. She felt her breathing quicken as she gazed at the fight. As if one dragon wasn't enough, now there were possibly more to deal with? She felt helpless as she watched the shadowy figure fight for their life against the dragon. They dodged a close range lunge from the dragon and climbed on top of its head. With a quick jolt, the dragon launched the figure in the air only to have its plan backfire as the figure came crashing down, sword in hands, on top of it's head.

_**Dovahkiin...**_ was all that came out of the dying dragon's last breath.

_There's that word again...dovahkiin. What does it mean?_

Rhiannon froze as the figure looked toward her. As if aware of her presence, the figure began coming toward her. A powerful wind blew as the figure walked closer and closer, a familiar aura attaching itself to it. It surrounded the figure and disappeared. The figure stopped and Rhiannon thought she saw a smile.

"_Dovahkiin...hin tiid loost nu meyz_."

Rhiannon could only stare at the figure. Her brow rising in confusion for she did not understand what the figure was saying.

"_Alok ahrk grind hin dez! Meyz aan zoor ahrk viik faal vokul, Alduin_!"

Now irritated, Rhiannon yelled at the figure, not sure if it heard her or not.

"I don't understand! What are you trying to tell me?"

Another smile seemed to appear on the figures face as they stepped into the light. Rhiannon's eyes widened as the figure stepped from the darkness. It was like looking in a mirror.

"_Ko tiid, fahdon...In time friend_."

Rhiannon gasped and suddenly fell back on her bottom. She quickly rubbed her eyes, hoping that what she was seeing wasn't real. Realizing that the figure was still there, Rhiannon panicked. That wasn't her! It couldn't be her!

The figure, taking a few steps forward, put their hand on Rhiannon's forehead. Their hand was cool to the touch and Rhiannon suddenly felt calm. As if there wasn't anything to worry about, like they all just suddenly went away.

"Nu, praan...meyz faal hun do daar lein."

Rhiannon suddenly shot up from her dream. Gripping tight to her chest, she felt like she couldn't breath. Sweat fell from her brow and eyes widened in shock.

_That...was ME!_ _But...why? Why did I see myself in the dream?_

Rhiannon's hands shook. _What's happening to me?_

The sudden crash of a broken platter startled her and a slight commotion afterwards. Getting up, she noticed that it was still dark. Presumably early morning before sunrise. She suddenly felt nauseous and leaned over her room's balcony rail. Pinching her nose, a frustrated sigh escaped her dry lips.

"Thought I heard you up there. Sleep well?"

Rhiannon glanced down to see Uthgerd, already drinking away at a tankard of mead.

"Not...really." she answered meekly. "Looks like you're doing better. Already drinking so early in the morning?" she teased.

"Nah, haven't slept yet. Sun will be up in about two hours. Might try to get some sleep then. The mead sometimes helps." taking a sip of mead she quickly swallowed. "By the way, that coward of a man Proventus came by. I told him you were resting. If I were you, I'd get what needs to get done before Farengar throws a tantrum."

"Ugh...almost forgot about that." Rhiannon groaned.

Still exhausted and now out of breath, Rhiannon entered Dragonsreach. Coming to the side room where Farengar stayed, she noticed someone else standing with him. A hooded figure with an annoyed stance crossed her arms and sighed out heavily. A rambling Farengar, boasting of his research, lectured the poor woman.

"You see? The terminology is clearly first era or even-"

The hooded woman quickly rose her hand.

"While I'm glad you're making progress, since my employers are anxious for some tangible answers, time is running out. Don't forget, this isn't some theoretical question about if dragons have returned or not, it is indeed all too real." she lowered her head, contemplating her next remark.

"Dragons have come back to serve the World Eater...we must be ready for anything. If that assistant of yours doesn't return with that tablet...this world is doomed to ruin."

"I-I...understand. What I wouldn't give to see a dragon such as the one at Helgen up close. Imagine the research! The possibilities, the-"

Looking upwards, aware that Rhiannon was there, the hooded woman tugged at Farengar's robe.

"You have a visitor. Is this the assistant?" she asked with her arms still crossed.

Farengar turned his head away from his books. A puzzled look turning to joy.

"Ah, yes! Yes! This is she! The Jarl's protege has returned, from Bleak Falls Barrow, just as I told you she would!" an almost silent chuckle escaped Farengar's lips, clearly indicating his relief at Rhiannon's safe return.

The hooded woman, still curious about Rhiannon, spoke to her.

"You went into Bleak Falls Barrow and survived? A most tremendous feat but I must ask...did you find it?"

Rhiannon's brow raised. _Who is this woman? Why is she asking me that? It's pretty obvious._ Breaking from her thoughts, Rhiannon answered.

"Um...yes. You mean the tablet, correct? I'm sorry but...who are you?"

Farengar seemed on edge as his face contorted nervously, responding to Rhiannon's brash question.

"That is not important. Let me see it, the Dragonstone." she held out her hand, ready to receive whatever Rhiannon had for her.

Normally Rhiannon would be reluctant to show important things to people she didn't know, let alone give it to them. However since Farengar, her "client", knew this woman she was okay with it. Reaching into her knapsack, she pulled out the heavy tablet and placed it on the table in front of her. The hooded woman's hands slowly slid across the tablet's surface.

"This is it...the Dragonstone. Farengar, send me copies once you have finished with your research. I will now take my leave." she looked to Rhiannon. "You have my thanks. The world just got a bit safer." she quickly left Farengar's presence and walked past Rhiannon. They met each others gaze for a moment but Rhiannon could not see the face under the hood.

"Farengar!" a frantic call echoed through the dining hall. An out of breath Irileth came rushing to the archway. Farengar let out an annoyed sigh as he retreated from his enchanting table.

"Divine's sakes, Irileth. What is it? I'm busy at the moment!"

Irileth appeared almost frightened as she took in a big gulp of air.

"You need to come at once! A...dragon...has been sighted nearby!"

Rhiannon's eyes widened in panic, remembering bits and pieces of her nightmare.

_No...it can't be!_ Gulping nervously, she continued to listen.

"A dragon! How marvelous! Where was it seen? What was it doing?"

Irileth's breathing began to calm as she answered the strangely excited wizard.

"I...don't know. It was spotted flying around the western watchtower. I can only assume that it was an attack. The only witness, who is terribly shaken, is currently with the Jarl. You and our guest here should come at once!"

Farengar nodded but stopped Irileth once more.

"Tell me...what was it doing? How did the witness describe it? Was it as large as we assume? Is it the same one that attacked Helgen or a completely different one all together?"

Rhiannon couldn't breath at Farengar's sudden questions. Those same one's whirled inside her head just as much as they did the wizards. She felt as if she would suddenly die where she stood. Irileth cocked her hip and became very irritated with the curious wizard.

"Weren't you just listening, Farengar? I'd take this a bit more seriously if I were you. If that dragon attacks, divines preserve us, gods only know if we can even stop it. Now let's go, we haven't much time if that thing come's for Whiterun!"

Rhiannon didn't object for she was already up the stairs to find the witness with the Jarl. The witness was a guard, presumably from the tower. Shaking in fear, his clothes were tattered and black from dirt and smoke. Blood covered his clothes and face but it was not his own. Irileth, feeling pity for the man, urged him to speak.

"I know it's hard, but tell the Jarl what you told me."

"Y-yes ma'am. We...were at our p-posts, when we saw something come from the mountains to north. At first, we all thought we were paranoid after we heard about Helgen. Then...that's when the fire came..."

"So...it did attack the watchtower, then...divines guide them to Soverngard."

The guard continued.

"I could only watch as two fellow comrades were plucked from the ground and sent falling to their death's! The blood I wear is theirs...as well as the dragon's. We tried to fight it but, every time we shot an arrow, it seemed to do nothing! I ran...as fast as I could! I thought for sure it would get me!"

Rhiannon, yelling a bit, interrupted the guard.

"Was it black! Black as the night itself or the darkest shadow?"

The guard flinched, wavering in his answer.

"N-no...it was...brighter. Like a greyish blue or something alone those lines. Why?"

Rhiannon was silent, her gaze going from the guard to the floor.

_It's not the same one from Helgen?_ Her eyes suddenly widened in fear. _Does that mean my dream was a vision? Are there more than one dragons flying around?_ Rhiannon began to shake, her knuckles turning white and her face becoming pale with worry. She suddenly felt sick, feeling faint almost. As if one dragon wasn't enough, now there were possibly more than one?

"Sire." Irileth broke Rhiannon's thoughts. "I have men standing by at the barracks. What are your orders?"

The Jarl answered quickly, knowing the situation was dire.

"Take those men and get down there. We need to find out what's happening and find out what we're dealing with here. This isn't a glory and death mission so do not fail me."

"Yes my-"

"Let me go with you!" Rhiannon yelled to Balgruuf.

Jarl Balgruuf and Irileth stared with shocked expressions. Rhiannon, in truth, didn't want to go but if her dream was suddenly coming true...she needed answers.

"Please..." Rhiannon solemnly begged. "I have had more experience with dragons...not so much fighting them but since I was at Helgen, maybe I can help."

The Jarl turned to Irileth, who nodded.

"Very well." he added. "Go with Iriletch to help fight the dragon. I still haven't forgotten the service you've done, so I hope you make it for me to thank you properly when you return."

"Thank you, your lordship. I'll do my best." joining Irileth's side, they both ran to the large oak doors. Rhiannon suddenly stopped, remembering the hooded woman from earlier. "Irileth?"

Irileth turned back. "What is it? That dragon could be on it's way here!"

"Did you see a hooded woman leave here?"

"I saw her arrive...shady individual, but no I didn't see her leave."

"Oh..." she trailed off. _Could she have something to do with this? _Rhiannon wondered. She faced Irileth. "Let's hurry!"

Exiting Dragonsreach, the city was in a panic. Everyone had now awoken with the news brought of the dragon attack so close to them.

"By Ysmir...the tower!" a frantic guard yelled as he pointed out towards the countryside. All of the city ascended to the stairs of Dragonsreach to witness the destruction that had befallen the tower. Rhiannon too could see the fate of the tower.

The fire could be seen from miles away. Almost as if the sun had fallen from the sky. Although it was dark, the charred land around it could clearly be seen. Rhiannon bit her lip in worry, remembering how the area in her nightmare looked. She was now petrified to even go. Knowing that, she continued on.

_If my dream did warn me of this...then everything I saw will come true..._

"Hey! Let's go!" Irileth yelled over the frantic crowd.

They passed the blacksmith, Irileth gathered her men for a pep talk. Rhiannon watched as Irileth brought the soldiers spirits up, giving them some courage in the dire situation. Someone whistled from behind Rhiannon, turning her head she saw Adrianne standing there.

"Come put this on!" clasped in her hands was a set of steel armor.

"Are you sure? I haven't paid for it."

Adrianne smirked. "Just pay me when you can. Consider it a late thank you gift for that sword delivery you did for me."

Rhiannon quickly ran inside the barracks, keeping out of sight from possible prying eyes. Not that they would, seeing as how the dragon had them too preoccupied. Once she had it one, she groaned a bit. The weight of it tug at her shoulders. It was heavier than the imperial armor she had worn in Helgen and it was a tad uncomfortable, unlike the fur she had been wearing prior. While there was a lot to complain about, Rhiannon knew that this would protect her against a dragon better than fur and leather.

Irileth placed a hand on Rhiannon and they left the city. The men followed close behind, torches emitting just enough light to see what as in front of them. Rhiannon began to feel uneasy as they made their way down the cobblestone road...getting ever closer to their enemy. Bleak Falls Barrow could be scarcely seen just in the mountains. She considered herself a bit lucky, for if that dragon had been up there to protect the Barrow, herself and Uthgerd wouldn't of stood a chance.

They arrived. Standing in silence, all was quiet. Fire charred the ground, burning in certain places. Wherever the dragon was, it clearly wasn't here. One of the guard, nauseated by his nerves, threw up at the sight. The others just stared at the destruction, their shaky hands rested on the hilts of their swords. A wind blew and with it the smell of burning flesh.

"I...know it looks bad, but...we need to find out what happened. If that dragon is still around..." Irileth quickly stopped, her gaze turning to the destruction once more.

"We die, that's what! How can we win against a dragon?" a scared guard yelled in fear.

"Calm yourself!" Irileth yelled. "We will fight this dragon in hopes of stopping it from reaching Whiterun! As of right now though, it is nowhere to be seen. If you don't feel like dying today, I suggest you don't draw attention to yourself or the other guards."

"She's right." Rhiannon added. "We must ast least try to stop it. I..." she balled her fists as she remembered how helpless she felt at Helgen. "I couldn't help anyone at Helgen but if you allow me, I'll help you! Win or lose...the gods and our ancestors will be watching...waiting."

The guards seemed a bit more relaxed but Rhiannon knew that it wouldn't last if the dragon came back. Irileth drew her sword.

"Spread out! Search for clues and survivors!"

As they surveyed the area, Rhiannon still felt uneasy. Rubble lay about and a gaping hole was burning on the side of the tower. Passing a charred body, Rhiannon shielded her nose with her arm. The putrid stench filling her nose.

"No...go back! It's still here! Run...run away!" A frantic guard yelled as he appeared from the tower. He clung to the wall almost as if he were expected to be carried off by the wind.

A loud, piercing growl echoed from the mountainside. Rhiannon froze, unmoving, for the dragon's cry did not pierce her ears. The guards drew their swords and bows as they searched the skies. The panic stricken guard at the tower, moaned in fear.

"Kynareth, save us! It comes for me again!"

"Near the barrow! Here it comes! Archers, ready your arrows! Bring that thing down!" Irileth yelled as the guards got into position.

Rhiannon stood ready. Taking her bow from her back, she placed an arrow into the rest. Placing her hand on the feathery end, she waited for the dragon to get closer.

The dragon flew by, kicking up a terrible updraft from it's powerful wings. The guards shot their arrows and Rhiannon joined in. A flash of lightning indicated that Irileth was ready as well. To no avail, the arrows did nothing but bounce off the dragon's hard scales. A low grumble formed in the dragon's mouth and Rhiannon shouted to the guards.

"Move! He's about to spit fire! Take cover!"

Darting behind a pile of rubble, Rhiannon could hear screams of agony as some of the guards ran past, completely ablaze from head to toe. They fell to their knees and collapsed to the ground, unmoving. Rhiannon cursed under her breath. Biting her lip, she grew uneasy.

_We have to get that thing to land! If it stays in the sky, it will kill all of us before we can even do anything! How..."_ she trailed off as she gazed at the watchtower. While the arrows did bounce off, the tower was a pretty good place to shoot from.

_Won't know until I try_. Rhiannon thought as she quickly left her safe spot.

Quickly rising to her feet, she broke out into a sprint, dirt kicking up behind her. The dragon, seeing her run for the tower, decided it would rather deal with her than the guards. It landed. Bringing up dirt, it caused the ground to quake beneath it. Rhiannon stumbled as she dove for the tower in a barrel roll. The guards, taking advantage of the dragon being on the ground, charged in for the attack. Sparks flew as Irileth continued her destruction spells. The dragon shook it's tail left and right, hitting some guards coming from behind it. The guards were sent flying into rubble or in the air. One unlucky guard was clenched in the dragon's mouth as it lunged forward. Rhiannon was about to go help when the dragon flew back into the air, taking another guard with it.

Rhiannon ascended the stairs, cursing herself for not realizing the weight of her new armor. She passed the gaping hole, watching Irileth and the remaining guards try their best to bring the colossal beast back down. Reaching the top, a sudden updraft of wind threatened to push her off as the dragon flew by. It was a lot closer this time and Rhiannon readied her bow. Waiting for an opening, she shot. Missing where she had originally aimed, it grazed the dragon's left wing. The dragon, stunned for a moment, seemed to slowly decent.

"Irileth!" she yelled below. "The wings! Try to aim at the wings!" Charging her thunderbolts, she hurled them into the air. Hitting the dragon's wings, it roared in pain. Slowly if fell and Rhiannon gasped when she saw the direction it was falling to. The dragon was heading for the tower and Rhiannon was not ready for this.

"Great Talos!" Rhiannon yelled as she braced herself.

The dragon collided with the tower. Rubble and debris filled the air as Rhiannon was thrust over the edge. Quickly grabbing the side, she tried to hold on. A stone rock hit her across the head, almost causing her to lose her grip. She felt the blood begin to lightly fall down her brow.

The guards cheered as the charged once more at the dragon. The dragon, as he was recuperating, caused the tower to shake. Rhiannon struggled as the only thing keeping her from falling was the weight of her new armor and a slowly slipping hand. The dragon swung it's powerful tail, hitting the guards and the tower. Rhiannon lost her grip and began to fall straight for the dragon.

Rhiannon tensed up and prepared for impact. Nothing could of prepared her, however. As gravity brought her down, she fell on the dragon's back. As the wind was taken from her lungs, she slid on the sharp scales. With another hard hit to the ground, Rhiannon couldn't move. Irileth, coming to Rhiannon's aid, picked her up.

"Are you alright?" she asked calmly.

Rhiannon could only nod as the wind was still gone. The gash across her brow still bled, almost blinding her. Her forearms were scraped and bleeding slightly. She grabbed her stomach, aware that she may have broken a rib or two. Looking around, she saw bodies on the floor. Some were still alive, trying their best to get back up. One soldier was crawling to another, trying to make sure they were alright. Another's arm was almost black as he had run into the dragon's flames. Irileth was also in bad shape, her breathing was erratic. She had used up a lot of magicka to bring the beast down. A few cuts covered her legs and arms from flying rubble.

The dragon turned and narrowed it's eyes at Rhiannon. Rhiannon froze, meeting the dragon's gaze. _It's just like at Helgen...the dragon's looking at me!_

Irileth stood ready and charged at the dragon. It reared it's head sideways, colliding with the running Irileth. She was sent flying into a rubble wall.

"Irileth!"

_**Suleyk...**_

Rhiannon turned to the dragon, for it spoke.

_**Fin suleyk do Dovahs los mul ko daar gein...**_

The dragon lifted its head and roared towards the sky.

_**Meyz! Fus him zun wah him paal! Zu'u Mirmulnir! Hon sey Thu'um!**_

The dragon came towards her. Rhiannon gripped her mace and started swinging. She felt it make contact across the dragon's snout. In retaliation it lunged forward, mouth open, and tried to get Rhiannon in it's jaws. Dodging, using a quick side step, she swung her mace again. All hits made contact and the dragon grew angry. It lunged at her again and she dodged once more, this time however, climbing on it's neck. Holding on for dear life, Rhiannon was tossed about as the dragon shook its head. Rhiannon's hands were bloodied and starting to sweat. Losing her grip, she was sent into the air. A familiar scene played out in her head as she remembered the figure, herself, falling on the dragon's head. Deciding it was worth the shot, she took her mace and began to come down. The mace fell hard onto the dragon's head and she gripped it tighter. Twisting it, she caused the mace to enter deeper and deeper.

A stumbling Irileth, taking advantage of Rhiannon's "distraction", charged up one last bolt of lightning using all she had left. She held out her hands and it hit. The dragon fell to the ground and its final words sent a chill down Rhiannon's spine.

_**Dovahkiin...Dragonborn**_

Clumsily, she fell off the dragon's head. Taking a last glance at the now dead dragon, she slowly made her way to Irileth. A seething pain pinched at Rhiannon's side every time she breathed. Running to her knapsack, which she had dropped when escaping the dragon's fire, she pulled out multiple potions to give to the surviving fighters. She could see them talking, making sure one another was okay. However, nothing was heard for Rhiannon as she could hear nothing but the dragon's final breath repeating in her mind over and over.

_I still couldn't understand it...but I clearly heard Dragonborn. Why is everything I fight calling me that? First the draugrs...now the dragon._ _What does it all mean?_

"Everyone back! It's burning!"

Rhiannon's glance came to the dead dragon. It's body was engulfed in flame and embers of ash began to slowly rise. The sun rose over the barren land and with it came a familiar cold wind. The same thing that happened on the wall at Bleak Falls Barrow, was happening again. A strange aura whirled around the now skeletal remains and headed for Rhiannon. Scared, she ran to a now destroyed mini watchtower. However, the aura caught up and surrounded her. It was cold to the touch but did not seem to harm her. With the sun's rays, the guards watched as Rhiannon almost appeared ethereal.

Slightly panicked, Rhiannon watched as the aura surrounding her suddenly disappeared into her body. Her lungs felt heavy and something threatened to come out. She held her throat, scared of what was to happen when suddenly...

_**FUS!**_

A large, bellowing cry escaped her lips. A blue aura went toward the recuperating guards. Feeling the power, they shielded each other with their arms. Rhiannon quickly clasped her mouth to stop the attack.

"By the eight! Your...Dragonborn!"

Rhiannon looked to the guard in a confused state.

"I'm what?"

**Solitude**

DOVAHKIIN!

"What in Divines' names was that?"

"Calm yourself, soldier. It was the Greybeards."

Hadvar was waiting outside the barracks when the thundering call pierced the skies.

"Greybeards, sir?" the clueless soldier asked.

"A Nord legend. Nothing more. Return to your post."

"Y-yes sir!"

_So...he has come. Things are changing...the question is, for better or for worse._

**Windhelm**

DOVAHKIIN!

"By the nine! What in Oblivion was that! Did you hear that Solan!"

"Yeah...sounds like the Greybeards found the Dragonborn."

"Does this mean _the_ Dragonborn is in Skyrim?"

"Yes...and I hope _she_ heard it."

The guard was just silent before walking back into the inn.

"Well I'm heading inside for a drink. Ulfric wants to see us later for debriefing before our mission to Riften."

Solan just nodded and his comrade left him to an empty town. He gritted his teeth and smashed his fist to the hard stone ground.

_That highborn bitch better hope the Dragonborn finds her before I do! She will PAY for what she did eight years ago!_ _I WILL get revenge for...for..._his thoughts were broken as the name was hard to think of. Leaning on the wall to the inn, he slumped to the cold floor as the name came to mind.

"I'm sorry..." his whimpered cry came. "Rhiannon..."

_**(There it is guys! My greatest apologies for the VERY late update. You can all blame my garbage of an internet for not letting me sign in. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I must say, I have out done myself when it came to writing the fight scene with Mirmulnir. I hope it was descriptive enough for those of you serious Skyrim fans. Revenge? Who is this Solan and what is his connection to Rhiannon? I have posted the dragon language dialogue translations for anyone who wanted to know what they were saying. I hope you all continue to read on when I post future chapters. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and let me know what you think. If you have any questions about my story please feel free to send me a message. Look forward to the next one! ^.^ Next Chapter: Seeking Answers!)**_

_*****__Dragon language translations (if you wanted to know)-_

_-Rhiannon's Dream scene: "Dragonborn...your time hath now come! Arise and meet your fate! Become a legend and defeat the evil Alduin!"_

_-Watchtower Fight Scene: Power... The power of dragons is strong in this one...Come! Force your weapon to your enemy! I am Mirmulnir! Hear my Shout!_


	7. Seeking Answers

_**(Hello everyone! The next chapter is finally here! YAY! This took a LONG time to write as well as post due to a hacker locking my laptop. Anyway, this is kind of a filler chapter because Rhiannon is resting, ( I mean come on, how can you fight a dragon and not be hurt or need to rest?) However, we get a glimpse at Rhiannon's past. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it regardless. Next chapter will be better, I promise. Enjoy guys. ^.^)**_

**Chapter 7**

"_Seeking Answers"_

"Okay, run that by me again. I'm what now?" Rhiannon asked as she still held her mouth. She stood there shocked at what she had just done.

The guard looked at her wide eyed in excitement.

"You shouted….you used The Voice! You're Dragonborn! I-I can't believe it!"

"Divines preserve us…I never thought the Dragonborn would arrive in my time. Such a wonder to behold." The guard looked to Irileth. "You're awfully quiet, Irileth. What do you think about all of this?"

Irileth's arms were crossed and her head was cocked to the side. Nothing but a heavy sigh escaped her lips as she responded.

"All I see is a dead dragon….that is more than enough for me. All this nonsense of the Dragonborn doesn't matter."

"Not to you, Irileth. You aren't a Nord." The guard struck a nerve.

"How _dare_ you talk to me as if I don't know! Believe in your Nordic tales and legends while I believe in the strength of a warrior!" facing Rhiannon she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I will stay with the few men who can walk here. You and the wounded get back to Whiterun. Report to the Jarl our findings…." She looked to the dragon with narrowed eyes. "He needs to know what happened here."

A guard walked up to Rhiannon with an outstretched arm. "Are you alright, Dragonborn? Let me help you…that wound on your leg looks terrible. Can you walk? If not, I'll help you back to Whiterun."

Rhiannon nodded and accepted the guards help. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her right arm around his shoulder. She winced at the pain in her arms. The bleeding from the deep scratches had stopped, but the wounds were still fresh and they burned and stung with the slightest touch. Rhiannon and the rest of the wounded began the walk back to Whiterun.

Rhiannon glanced around at the wounded soldiers. She was lucky compared to most. Some soldiers had serious burns, while others had multiple broken bones. One soldier had a deep gash on his left side and the blood began to leak from the linen bandages. Luckily for most, she had brought enough potions to heal internal injuries, of which would have surely killed most, if not taken in time. She glanced back for a moment, the fire's burning the tower still lit and pillows of blackened smoke rose into the air.

This mission wasn't a complete success however. Nearly five or more men who were originally posted there were either burned alive or promptly eaten. Rhiannon felt like she failed, but said multiple silent prayers to the divines for those who were still alive.

"When I saw you fall from that tower, I thought that dragon had you for sure." The guard commented in awe.

Rhiannon let out a half pained, half amused snort as she held her stomach.

"…I thought he did too." She chuckled slightly as a sharp pain pierced her left side.

As they approached the stables, Rhiannon suddenly felt dizzy. She was exhausted from the lack of sleep the night prior and the battle with the dragon.

_**Dovahkiin….**_

The dragon's last breath still rang in her head, her vision grew blurry and she felt as if she were going numb from her wounds.

"Can…" Rhiannon said weakly. "Can we stop-" her vision whirl around and she felt her body begin to slowly weaken. Her breath became quickened and erratic as she struggled to keep her footing.

Suddenly, she couldn't hold on. The guard, startled by her sudden and abrupt stop, caught her as she fell in his arms.

"Hey! Are you alright?! Hey…can you hear me?! Go get help-"

Rhiannon blacked out….the guard's voice no longer audible.

000

Rhiannon's eyes fluttered open to a brilliant blue sky. Her ears caught the sounds of wind and the singsong tones of birds. Stretching her arms, her hands touched something all too familiar to her. Siting up, she was surrounded by wheat. She placed a hand on a stalk and ran her fingers over the feathery seeds. Gasping, she looked at her arms in surprise. They were no longer covered in scratches neither was there blood. There was no pain in her chest or stomach and the cut above her right brow was gone. It was as if she had never fought the dragon at all.

_Where am I?_ _Where are all my wounds?_

An echoed laugh caught Rhiannon's attention. It was a high pitched laugh, like that of a child's. Her brow rose as she stood in the wheat. She gazed in awe at her surroundings. The coarse stalks and feathery seeds stretched out for miles across a barren landscape. A bordering forest seemed to mesh with the field. Movement caught Rhiannon's eye as she saw a small figure running amidst the wheat. The echoed laugh came again and her eyes widened when she heard a familiar voice.

"Rhiannon" The voiced called in a playful tone. "Where are you?"

Shaking, Rhiannon's mouth grew dry as she tried to call out to it. Stopping herself, she shook her head violently, trying to deny what was going on.

_It can't be him…it can't be him….He's not here anymore, remember that. It's just a dream._

Taking a handful of wheat she closed her eyes, taking in the familiar smells and sounds around her. A cool breeze blew her hair behind her, taking the field of wheat with it. Light rustling behind her made her freeze in place. She began to shake again as the familiar voice spoke once more.

"There you are! You know, Rhiannon, I don't think you understand the rules of hide and seek very well." The voice laughed again and it made Rhiannon shiver.

_Don't turn around, don't turn around…._ She thought, fearing that as soon as she did, he would be gone. Her hands began to shake, the temptation just pulling at her, urging her to turn around. It got to her and she decided to take the risk. Turning around she came face to face with a small boy. His hair was short and tussled about from running in the wheat. Pieces of wheat clung to his hair and his blue eyes seemed to glow amidst the golden wheat. The young boys' brow rose in question.

"Rhiannon…are you okay? You don't look so good." A look of worry plastered on his face.

"I-I…" she stopped. _It's not him…it's just a figment of my mind. I must have fallen asleep that or…._

Her eyes widened.

_Am I dead?!_ Rhiannon thought as she looked around once more, remembering the wounded soldiers as they walked back to Whiterun. Did she die of blood loss? Or were her internal injuries worse than she realized, beyond a potions healing abilities? Her head began to hurt as she tried to dig in her brain for answers. She looked back to the little boy again.

"Is….is it really you? Where are we?" she finally asked with a shaky voice as hot tears threatened to fall.

The little boy laughed. "Of course it's me, ice brain! You know…your big brother? Did you hit your head or something? We're in our wheat field in front of our house." he laughed again "You're funny. Are you sure you're okay?"

Placing both hands on his hips, he let out a sigh of frustration. "Geez, I wasn't gone that long. Then again, you are never good at hide and seek. You're always afraid I'll leave you or something. Well come on." he added while motioning for Rhiannon to follow. "I'll race you home! You always beat me at that."

The little boy broke out into a swift run as he bobbed through the wheat like a fish in water. Rhiannon stood there for a moment, still trying to figure out what was going on. The wheat began to look like a sea of gold as it swayed in the breeze. Rhiannon's emotions overflew and she chased after the little boy. She felt calm and happy as a sense of nostalgia flooded her mind. She broke out into a sprint this time, feeling happier than she ever had in her life.

"You can't catch me, Rhiannon!" the little boy teased as he began to get further away.

_If I'm not dead and this is a dream….I don't want to wake up_. She thought as she continued to chase the boy.

"Looks like I'm going to win, Rhiannon! What's gotten into you? You never lose a race!" he laughed "There's our house, you better catch up!"

_Home… _Rhiannon thought longingly. Looking in the distance, a large cottage at the end of the wheat field urged her to come. _It's there….it's really there._

Rhiannon could see it. The home she knew all too well. The home she grew up in. The home that once started as just land and her father built from the ground up. Hot tears threatened to fall as she stopped for a moment to gaze at the scenery. She whimpered slightly but stopped herself.

_Is it really home?_ She wondered. _Am I really home?_

Her thoughts were answered when two familiar faces looked to her from the doorway, standing there, waiting. Tears began to stream down Rhiannon's cheeks as she covered her mouth. Light whimpers starting to erupt. The little boy vanished and in his place stood the eighteen year old she saw eight years ago. The young man held out his hand, beckoning her to come with him.

"Solan…." Rhiannon whimpered as she was reluctant to take his hand.

"Come, young one." He softly cooed. "Come home." Smiles appeared on her parents faces as she reached for his hand. Their hands met…

It suddenly turned black and a piercing orange glow emitted through the darkness. Alone, she searched frantically for her family. The dim, orange glow seemed brighter in a different direction. She began heading towards it a blood curdling scream engulfed her ears. Frantically, she ran for the orange glow, which grew brighter and brighter the closer she got.

"Mother!?" she yelled out in fear. Her whole body began to feel hot and sweat beamed off her forehead and dripped down the sides of her face. It stained her hair and her armor only made her feel hotter. Climbing to the top of a hill in the wheat field, she gasped at the sight before her.

Emitting the orange light was her home, up in flames. In the garden on the side, Rhiannon's mother lay, motionless. Rhiannon's eyes widened like silver plates as she took in everything around her. Falling to her knees she grabbed her chest, gasping for air, panic pouring into her soul and threatening to take over.

_No! Not this…..please! Not again!_ She thought desperately, hoping that it would stop.

Her eyes widened again as the clashing of metal and steel echoed from behind the house. Quickly rising to her feet, she ran as fast as her feet could take her to the back of the house. She stopped, coming face to face with her father and a darkened figure with amber eyes.

"Damn you! You will not bring harm to my children!" her father spat at the figure. He ran forward, sword in hand towards the figure.

"Father no!" Rhiannon screamed as she ran to stop him.

Putting herself in-between the figure and her father, she held her arms out, ready to defend him…to no avail, however. Her father went through her as if she were nothing more than a spirit. The figure's blade struck and her father fell to his knees. Trying to catch him in her arms, he simply went through her once more. He lay motionless in a puddle of blood.

Now on hands and knees, she wept. What started as a peaceful dream, had turned for the worst into a terrifying nightmare, resembling her haunting past.

_Why…_. She thought with tears streaming down her cheeks. _Why must I be reminded of this?! _She knew what was going to happen next, yet she was not prepared to remember it again.

Suddenly, the scene quickly changed to a charred foundation where the house once stood. The bodies were now gone and the sky was blue once more. The wheat was gone, blackened and barren. An eerie silence gripped the landscape with a slowly brought breeze.

"Dovahkiin…" a familiar voice called. Rhiannon quickly turned around to see herself, but as a child. Rhiannon's blood boiled at the sound of the figure's voice. It was the same voice from her previous dream, about Whiterun's dragon attack.

"You again!? Why are you here?! What in oblivion do you want with me!?" Rhiannon cried out in anger.

The figure, clad in Rhiannon's former childhood self, looked around. Facing Rhiannon once more, she smiled.

"You have not yet noticed that during your nightmare something didn't happen. Something is missing…will you yell at me next time once you have realized?"

Rhiannon snorted as she yelled to the figure.

"What are you even talking about?! You show up in my dreams talking in that language and _now_ you decide to speak normally?! Just tell me who you are and what you want with me! I don't have time for your mind games and nonsense!"

The figure chuckled.

"You are mistaken, child. It is not I who is speaking your tongue….but you who is speaking mine."

"What?" Rhiannon added with a raised eyebrow.

"Nearly a day ago you delved into an ancient ruin and found a finely carved wall correct?"

Remembering the wall in Bleak Falls Barrow, she narrowed her eyes at the figure.

"What of it?" she asked uneasily.

"From the moment you absorbed the knowledge of the stone wall and when the dragon's soul entered your body, you have been able to speak our tongue. You have become one of us, Dragonborn…" the figure laughed. "Well, one who speaks like us anyway."

Rhiannon's head started to hurt.

"So in order to tell me that I'm this…Dragonborn, you bring up a personal memory of mine that I had long since have tried to forget? What did you mean by….something is missing? What is missing?"

"Think back to your nightmare…or I should say memory and tell me what you didn't see happen."

"I…." she stopped, trying to calm herself. She wasn't about to tell her entire past to someone, or something, she didn't' know. For all she knew, it could be a trick.

Realizing that Rhiannon wasn't going to say anything, the figure just sighed.

"Well…I suppose you will figure it out for yourself, eventually. After all, we have only just met and you do not yet know who I am."

"Then tell me who you are. It's not that hard." Rhiannon threatened.

The figure scoffed. "Ko Tiid Dovahkiin….Ko Tiid." As the figure was about to leave, she came back and took Rhiannon's hand. Rhiannon was skeptical and was ready to defend herself in case the figure tried anything. Placing a cold hand to Rhiannon's forehead, the figure smiled as she said one simple word.

"Praan…."

"Wait…" Rhiannon said weakly as her vision grew blurry. With that, everything turned white.

000

_CRASH!_

Rhiannon's eyes shot open as the abrupt noise startled her. Quickly rising, the pain returned…wincing as she grabbed her chest. She was in her bed at the inn. Her arms were bandaged from her wrists to her elbows. Pulling the top of her dress down, her whole midriff was wrapped in white linen. The cut above her brow was healed, but not without leaving a small scar hidden amongst her brow.

_When did I..?_

"For the love of Talos, take it outside you two! I have a very weak and exhausted guest upstairs!"

Hulda's voice broke through Rhiannon's thoughts. Slowly, she made her way to the balcony of her room. Peering over the railing, a drunken Idolaf Battle-Born was arguing with a mercenary.

"To Oblivion with your guest! This….dirty _skeever_ o-owes me…" a gurgled hiccup escaped his lips.

"I owe you nothing, Battle-Born! Go find a wench to keep you company." The mercenary snorted.

"Why you-!" he stopped, eyes wide as he glanced over to the stairway. He let go of the mercenary.

"That's what I thought! Damn, milk drinker. You never know when t-" the mercenary stopped, realizing that everyone was glancing behind him. Turning his head, he saw her.

Rhiannon stood weakly in the archway of the stairwell. Everyone was giving her nervous and apprehensive glances. Whispers echoed around the room and Rhiannon just slowly made her way to the bar. Uthgerd was in her usual place and got up to help her.

"Hey, you okay? Come sit down." Uthgerd soothed as she coaxed Rhiannon to a bar stool.

Rhiannon slowly sat atop the stool, a bowl of venison stew was placed in front of her by Hulda's gentle hands.

"Here you are, dear. I thought you'd be hungry once you woke. You've been out for a few days now." Taking a cup, she poured some cold water into it and placed it next to the bowl.

"Hulda…"

"Yes?" Hulda asked in concern.

"I'll take some mead this time, please. After what happened, I need it."

A light chuckle escaped Hulda's lips as she called for Saadia to get the mead.

Uthgerd placed a gentle hand on Rhiannon's shoulder. "How do you feel? Does anything hurt?"

Rhiannon shook her head as she ate a spoonful of stew. "No….I'm fine. Thank you." She slowly glanced around the still quiet inn. It was strange for the inn to be this quiet with so many people. Every now and then she'd hear uneasy whispers and quiet coughs, but no laughter or usual conversation. She motioned for Uthgerd to listen without others knowing.

"Why is everyone so quiet? Everyone is looking at me weird…does….does everyone know about the shouting thing?" Rhiannon questioned.

"Well….Uthgerd started. "It's not just Whiterun you need to worry about." Uthgerd leaned in to whisper in Rhiannon's ear.

"WHAT?!" Rhiannon yelled out. She kicked the bar as a sharp pain pierced her ribs. Cursing, she looked around the inn. A mercenary was choking on his mead while Saadia smacked his back. Nervous coughs came from a group of guards as they pretended to drink their mead. Turning back around, she eyed Uthgerd.

"So what you're saying is that _everyone_ heard it?"

"Yeah...when you returned from the fight, the guards said you fainted from your injuries in front of the stables. As they brought you to the town gate, voices as loud as thunder rang through the sky. I heard it myself as well from here inside the inn. They yelled out some kind of word…um…" she called over a guard. He eyed Rhiannon nervously but raised an eyebrow at Uthgerd.

"You remember what the word yelled at the gate was?" she asked the guard curiously.

"No…it was in a language we had never heard. We thought it was the gods getting ready to punish us or something. A poor rookie soiled his trousers he was so scared. The earth shook for a moment it was so loud. We'd know it if we heard it again, but I highly doubt that anyone knows that language." He shrugged as he left.

Rhiannon stared at her stew, racking her brain for answers. Then something came to mind.

"Dovahkiin…" she muffled to herself.

"What?" Uthgerd asked.

Rhiannon quickly swiveled in the stool and called the guard back. He came back quickly, still eyeing her nervously. Rhiannon grabbed him by the shoulders as she asked her question.

"Was the word 'Dovahkiin'?" she asked.

A guard spit out his mead while the rest gasped. Whispers of agreement came from each of their mouths.

"Yes, that's the word! How do you know that?" one guard asked curiously.

Before Rhiannon could answer another guard interrupted, smacking his comrade on the back of his head.

"How do you think, ice brain! She's the Dragonborn, remember!"

This time, the whole inn was responsive to the guards' remark.

"So it's true….you're the Dragonborn? By the gods…."

"The Dragonborn….I never imagined I'd live to see _the_ Dragonborn in person."

Everyone in the inn soon ran up to Rhiannon, all talking over one another. They all began asking a million questions too fast for Rhiannon to answer. Uthgerd stepped in front of Rhiannon and pushed some people back.

"Would you all shut up! She's still weak and can't function at the moment. Wouldn't you want to be able to have time to yourself after fighting a dragon! I swear you people have no respect. Dragonborn or not, she's still a person and needs her rest. How will she be able to do that with every single one of you on her back twenty-four seven! "

The inn grew quiet and everyone separated, still whispering amongst one another. Rhiannon nodded as thanks to Uthgerd and a very exasperated sigh escaped her lips.

"What a mess…and here I thought I was going to get away from all this, yet I _am_ the cause of all this." another frustrated sigh escaped Rhiannon's lips. "So….tell me what you were going to finish saying."

Uthgerd cleared her throat. "Right, sorry. A merchant caravan, you know the ones run by those shady Khajiits? Anyway, they said they heard the shouts from Markarth, in the same way as the guards described it. Whoever is trying to contact you, they want the whole world to know."

Another frustrated sigh escaped Rhiannon's lips. She swallowed a mouthful of mead and took another bite of stew.

"Well, this is just great." She mumbled. _And here I was, trying to stay hidden from those bastards. Now they probably know where I am_. Rhiannon thought uneasily.

"Look on the bright side, at least no one but the people in Whiterun know what you look like."

"Right, because that makes things better…how?" Rhiannon moaned. She sighed once more and turned to the inn. "Anyone know who these people calling me are or what they want with me?"

Idolaf Battle-Born laughed. "Why, it's the gods trying to contact you, of course! They're telling you to join the empire! Down with Ulfric! Long live the queen!"

Uthgerd pinched the bridge of her nose while Rhiannon just shook her head. The mercenary who fought with Idolaf took another tankard of mead and forced it to Idolaf's mouth.

"Here, have some more mead you drunk." He rolled his eyes and shrugged.

A light chuckle escaped Hulda's lips as she placed a hand on Rhiannon's.

"The Jarl might know. He's been waiting for your full recovery but don't rush it, dear. You're still weak and wounded. Balgruuf has waited this long for your return. He can wait a few more days."

Rhiannon nodded. "You're right. Thanks. I think I'll finish eating and take a hot bath. Maybe get some more sleep. Thanks for everything."

"No problem, dear."

Uthgerd placed a reassuring hand on Rhiannon's shoulder. "Need help getting back to your room?" she asked in concern.

"No, I'm fine, thanks. I can get there."

"Okay, if you need anything, let me know. I'll come running up as fast as I am able."

Rhiannon laughed at this. "You know, you're not entitled to be in my service twenty-four seven. I told you to not treat me that way."

"I'm sorry. It's just….you saved my life back in Bleak Falls Barrow, so I feel I should repay you….especially after the way I started that fight with you a few days ago."

"Don't worry about it. Mead has a way of making us do things we never thought we would. It's only natural for you to feel that way. Yet, if you had not started that fight with me or traveled with me to the barrow, I would not have the friend that I do now."

Uthgerd was somewhat taken by surprise. She cleared her throat and took a swig of mead before helping Rhiannon to the stairwell. Rhiannon slowly climbed the stairs back to her room to find that the tub was already full of hot water thanks to Saadia. She smiled as she began to remove her clothing. Wincing, she slowly sat into the hot water. Her wounds began to sting a little through their linen wrappings but it soon subsided. In place of the pain, came a soothing sensation. She was nice and relaxed as she sat in the hot water. Although she felt relaxed, her mind could think of nothing but the dream she had.

_What did that figure mean by 'something is missing'?_ she thought uneasily, remembering the figures words in her dream. Suddenly, a thought came to mind. She had lived that memory so many times in her head and when she knew what was going to happen next, it didn't. Her eyes widened at the thought but she shook her head.

_No, no. It can't be…could it? Could….could he still…?_

000

"Greybeards? Who are they?" Rhiannon asked curiously.

"The Greybeards….they sit on High Hrothgar in seclusion, learning the way of The Voice. If they are calling you, it is of the utmost importance that you go there."

"My lord, if I may, what do they want with her?" Proventus asked nervously.

"That is their business, Proventus, business that is not for us to know." Looking to Rhiannon sternly he continued. "Go….go to Ivarstead and climb the seven thousand steps to Hrothgar. It is there that you will find the Greybeards."

Jarl Balgruuf snapped his fingers and a woman kneeled at his feet. She was fitted in steel armor, a steel shield gripped in her left hand, while a steel sword was strapped securely to her left hip.

"You have done Whiterun a service no one will ever forget. I name you as a Thane and give Lydia to your service. As a housecarl, she will protect you and all you own with her life. As an added gesture by me, personally, I allow you to purchase property in my city. Proventus will take care of the details."

"You're too kind, my lord." Rhiannon said meekly as she bowed. "Thank you."

A hearty laugh escaped the Jarls mouth. "It is I and my people who should be thanking you, Dragonborn. After all, you have fought two dragons and live to tell the tale. Although, it is unfortunate that they were not the same dragon. I do hope the next time you see the dragon from Helgen, it will die by your hands."

"Our minds think alike, my lord. Yet, I hope to be more experienced when I face that dragon again." Her thoughts trailed off momentarily as she remembered the colossal black dragon from Helgen.

"Again, Whiterun will never forget what you have done. You are always welcome here, friend. Good luck and safe travels."

Bowing again, Rhiannon left the Jarl's service and walked toward the large wooden doors to the city. Lydia followed silently behind her, too silent for Rhiannon's liking.

"Dragonborn." A familiar voice called out.

Turning, Rhiannon met eyes with Irileth. There was a look on her face that puzzled Rhiannon, for she had not seen the look on her face before.

"Yes?" Rhiannon questioned.

Irileth was silent for a moment before speaking.

"If…if you hadn't been there…that is…" the dark elf was at a loss for words. Rhiannon could tell she was stubborn in saying 'thank you' to her.

"You're welcome, Irileth." Rhiannon simply put in.

Irileth seemed surprised but only nodded as she returned to the Jarl's side.

Exiting Dragonsreach, Rhiannon sighed heavily before stopping Lydia.

"Tell me, Lydia. Do you know where Ivarstead is?"

Lydia pondered for a moment and nodded. "Yes, my Thane. If you take the road just north of the meadery, it will take you to the road to Ivarstead. We can purchase a map if you'd like."

"Sounds good but Lydia?"

"Yes, my Thane?" Lydia asked with a tilted head.

"Don't call me 'my Thane'. It's too formal for me. I'm not exactly swimming in septims anymore after paying for potions and medical supplies the other day. Just call me, Rhiannon, okay?"

Lydia seemed a bit reluctant at doing this, but nodded and obeyed.

"Alright then…" Rhiannon said through a sigh, stretching her arms above her head. "Let's get a map and I'll leave first thing in the morning."

Rhiannon's mind was swirling with questions. Not only did she have to worry about her dream but now, she had to meet these Greybeards. What lay in store for her now that she was Dragonborn? When the figure in her dream said 'something is missing'….did it mean _he_ was still alive?

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Rhiannon sighed as she walked with Lydia to the Market District. A determined look plastered on her face, Rhiannon eyed the blue skies.

_It's time for me to pay these Greybeards a visit. It's time for some answers._

_000_

Windhelm

Solan left the city walls to find peace and quiet. Making his way to the stables, he overheard the khajiit caravaners talking.

"I still can't believe the Dragonborn is in Whiterun."

"Yes, and a girl no less. A Nord from what I could see."

Walking up to the khajiit's, Solan decided to get information on the newly discovered Dragonborn.

"So the Dragonborn is a woman, you say. You saw her?"

The khajiits were reluctant in answering but one nodded.

"Yes, though last we saw, she wasn't in good shape. Some of Whiterun's guards were carrying her inside. Word is, they fought a dragon."

"So…dragons really have returned. What did she look like?" Solan asked curiously.

"She was very petite and not very strong looking, a brunette with eyes as green as emeralds. Nothing more I can really say about her since she was very dirty and beaten."

Solan could only nod as he tried to picture what the woman looked like.

"Solan! There you are! Come on, Ulfric wants to speak with you!" a Stormcloak soldier called.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Solan yelled back.

With that, he said farewell to the khajiit and headed for the city. Looking back for a moment he sighed.

_I hope to meet you one day, Dragonborn. Maybe if I'm lucky, you will fight for us soon._

_**(There it is! Again, sorry for the late update and for those who waited, THANK YOU! I really hope I didn't give too much away but I think it's pretty obvious where some of the plot is going. I tried to not give too much in this chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and let me know what you think. ^.^ Look forward to the next one! Next chapter: The Greybeards! Look forward to it!)**_


End file.
